


alone again (naturally)

by linhuyen



Series: A Timeless Showdown [1]
Category: B.A.P, NCT (Band)
Genre: K Project AU, M/M, Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhuyen/pseuds/linhuyen
Summary: Trước khi họ chia cách, và trở về thành những người lạ quen thuộc, Xích Vương Bang Yongguk và Thanh Vương Lee Jeno đã từng có chung một câu chuyện.Prequel của chesire, crimson, asynchrony.





	alone again (naturally)

**Author's Note:**

> tựa được đặt theo bài [alone again (actually)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvkVKEGXM-A), của gilbert o'sullivan. khuyến khích các bạn nên nghe trong lúc đọc.

Yongguk để ý dạo gần đây, trời Seoul rất hay mưa.

Anh đã nghe nhiều về những dấu hiệu báo trước một cơn mưa, mà nếu Yongguk nhớ đúng là một mùi hăng lạ từ đất bốc lên, trời bỗng nóng gắt gỏng, và nếu là vào buổi đêm, bầu trời sẽ có một màu đỏ tía mịt mù. Thế nhưng, bản thân đã quen với đời sống lang bạt ngoài phố phường nhiều năm trời, Yongguk vẫn chưa bao giờ thấy một cơn mưa nào lạ kỳ như mưa mùa này.

Nhỏ giọt, không ùa đến, chỉ rơi từng li từng tí. Chậm rãi. Không hề có một dấu hiệu nào khớp với những điềm báo mà anh biết – đất chẳng xông dậy mùi gì, trời vẫn lành lạnh tiết hè, bầu trời về đêm phủ màu xanh đen huyền mặc; là từng giọt nước rơi rớt trên gò má anh, khóe môi anh, yết hầu anh, lăn dài đến khi tan ra trên lớp da trần.

Yongguk tặc lưỡi, tay lần vào trong túi tìm kiếm bao thuốc lá. Mưa Seoul mùa này lạ thật.

Rong ruổi ở Seoul gần hai mươi năm, thành phố này vẫn gây bất ngờ cho Yongguk nhiều như thế. Cứ như mỗi ngày trôi qua, Seoul lại mỉm cười và vén cho anh thấy thêm một bí mật của nó. Hôm nay, bí mật của Seoul là những cơn mưa. Bóng nắng vẫn còn chiếu dài trên thân người Yongguk khi những giọt nước bắt đầu rơi lách tách nặng hơn trên gương mặt anh, buộc anh phải dập tắt điếu thuốc của mình và đảo mắt tìm kiếm chỗ trú. Anh quen với cung đường này, một đoạn đường khá vắng nằm sâu trong khu đô thị thành phố, thô bạo đi xuyên qua những mê cung ngõ hẻm chằng chịt và nối liền hai đại lộ lớn một chiều của Seoul lại. Anh nhắm mắt lựa đại một mái nhà mà nấp vào, trước khi trời bên ngoài bắt đầu nặng hạt. Mưa phản thanh trên mặt đường bê tông, kêu rào rào, trong chốc lát khiến tai Yongguk như ù đi. Anh lại cho tay vào túi áo khoác sờ soạng, rồi thất vọng ngay lập tức. Vừa nãy đã là điếu thuốc cuối cùng.

Yongguk ngoảnh đầu lại nhìn căn nhà mà mình đang dựa vào tường trú mưa, thầm hy vọng nó sẽ là một tiệm bách hóa có bán thuốc lá. Nhưng Seoul lại ranh mãnh với anh và rõ ràng không muốn để Yongguk yên. Trước mắt anh là một ngôi nhà hẹp và cao, xây theo kiến trúc phương Tây cổ mà Yongguk đã từng thấy đâu đó ở Ý và Pháp, với bờ tường trắng xám và biển hiệu cầu kỳ. _Homra_. Nhìn có vẻ giống một quầy rượu dành cho khách Tây vãng lai. Đầu Yongguk đọc to hai ký tự đó, nhưng trong tiềm thức chẳng gợi lên được một kỷ niệm gì.

Yongguk bặm môi. Anh đã đi qua cung đường này rất nhiều. Tại sao anh không thể gợi nhớ được nơi này?

Âm thanh rào rào của mưa bắt đầu to hơn, và nước bắn mạnh hơn, lem ướt vào ống quần Yongguk. Trông trời có vẻ chẳng muốn tạnh sớm chút nào. Một động lực nào đó hóa thân thành một tiếng nói, cất vang trong đầu Yongguk, động viên anh thử bước vào nơi đó. Dù trong túi anh còn chẳng đủ tiền để mua một chai nước khoáng ở cửa hàng tiện lợi. _Biết đâu đấy_ , giọng nói thì thầm.

Homra trông hoàn toàn không phải một nơi buôn thuốc lá chút nào. Nhưng Yongguk thở dài. Anh tuân theo giọng nói và bắt đầu nhón chân lên bậc thang đầu tiên. Hy vọng những vị khách và chủ nhân ở đây sẽ đủ rộng lượng mà chia sẻ cho anh một điếu.

Tiếng của mưa tắt lịm hẳn khi Yongguk khép cánh cửa lại đằng sau. Hoặc có lẽ anh đã thôi chú ý đến thanh âm đó và chuyển sang không gian bên trong quầy rượu. Homra trước mặt anh là một quán nước được bài trí bằng gỗ, sofa sang trọng, và những kệ rượu bia lóa mắt. Rõ ràng là nơi không thuộc về anh. Quán khá vắng, chỉ có đúng một người phục vụ bên quầy và một vị khách đang ngồi ở chiếc ghế đẩu cùng ly nước màu tím thẫm. Từ vị trí của mình, Yongguk không thể thấy mặt người khách (anh tự hỏi tại sao mình _bỗng_ có hứng nhìn mặt người đến vậy), chỉ thấy được mặt của nhân viên phục vụ. Vóc người nhỏ nhắn mà săn chắc, gương mặt góc cạnh cùng sống mũi thẳng tắp và mái tóc màu nâu tối, người nhân viên nhận ra ngay có người vừa tới, và khuôn mặt nồng hậu ấy ngẩn lên nhìn thẳng về phía anh.

Yongguk bỗng có cảm giác muốn rời đi ngay lập tức.

“Xin chào, xin chào!” Chàng nhân viên niềm nở. “Chào mừng tới Homra. Anh có thể ngồi ở đây.” Cậu ta vẫy vẫy tay về phía chiếc ghế đẩu bên cạnh vị khách đang quay lưng.

Giờ đây, khi những khoảnh khắc ấy chỉ còn là những hình bóng dưới hình hài hồi ức, Yongguk vẫn tự hỏi điều gì đã lôi kéo anh làm mọi thứ một cách vô thức như thế. Yongguk đã hoàn toàn có thể quay lưng và rời đi, một cách hợp lý, và bỏ chạy khỏi một khả năng, một tương lai. Anh đã có thể tiếp tục kiếp sống mồ côi, du thủ du thực của mình, một lãng khách vô danh của dòng đời. Nhưng cuối cùng, Yongguk đã làm điều ngược lại. Anh ghi danh mình vào Homra, đâu đó ở chiếc ghế đẩu ngồi vào, chiếc bàn gỗ thơm mùi rượu vang, cùng một nỗi cồn cào lạ lùng trong tâm khảm. Và có lẽ anh đã ghi danh vào tâm trí chàng nhân viên ấy, những ngày hàn vi xa xưa đó, một ấn tượng mạnh không kém.

“Thuốc lá.” Anh ôn tồn nói, cặp mắt bỗng nhiên muốn nhắm tịt lại. “Tôi muốn một điếu.”

Lông mày chàng nhân viên nhướn lên một cách ngạc nhiên, kể cả vị khách bên cạnh – giờ đây Yongguk đã có thể thấy được nửa khuôn mặt của cậu ta, trẻ măng, gò má hơi nhô, đôi mắt to dưới làn tóc vàng rũ và đôi môi dày lạ lùng, bên tai có lỗ bấm nhưng không đeo khuyên – cũng ngừng uống ly cocktail của mình và tròn mắt ngạc nhiên, dù cố gắng không quay sang nhìn trong mức lịch sự tối thiểu. Yongguk thở dài, mũi giày anh cọ nhẹ vào quầy gỗ. Anh sẽ ra khỏi đây _sớm thôi_.

“Dĩ nhiên là tôi có thuốc lá.” Chàng nhân viên nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ niềm nở điềm đạm. Cậu ta luồn tay vào túi quần và lôi ra một bao thuốc đang hút dở. Chìa bao thuốc đã mở sẵn trước mặt Yongguk, cậu nhân viên lại tặng cho anh một nụ cười ôn hòa. Như thể cậu ta đang tiếp đón một vị khách quen tha hương đã lâu, nay đã trở về, chứ không phải một người lạ quái đản nào đến một quán rượu và xin một _điếu thuốc_.

Yongguk nhận điếu thuốc, đầu anh gật khẽ tỏ ý cảm ơn. Cảm giác có điếu thuốc chênh vênh giữa hai bờ môi làm anh thấy phần nào vững lòng và tự tin hơn, trong một không gian rõ ràng xa lạ. Không hiểu sao, anh bỗng không muốn rời đi nữa. Chẳng mấy chốc, không gian quán đã bắt đầu dậy mùi thuốc lá.

Vị khách trẻ bên bàn nhăn mặt. Yongguk để ý sắc mặt bất thường của cậu ta và hạ điếu thuốc xuống giữa hai ngón tay, khuôn miệng còn hơi tê dại vì khói thuốc và hé mở quá lâu. Nhưng anh cố gắng gom góp cho âm giọng mình nghe thật điềm tĩnh. “Cậu ghét thuốc lá à?”

Chàng nhân viên bên quầy khụt khịt, có vẻ như đang nhịn cười. Còn cậu khách thì lắc đầu, miệng cong lên. Trông cậu ta dễ thương một cách khó hiểu. “Không đâu. Tâm trạng tôi hôm nay chỉ là không tốt lắm. Anh cứ hút thoải mái.”

Yongguk có thể quay lại với điếu thuốc và sự im lặng tĩnh mịch như cũ; nhưng sự tò mò trong anh bỗng nhiên trỗi dậy. Chuyện trò hình như không độc hại bằng khói thuốc cho cam. “Quán ta mới mở à?”

“Không.” Chàng nhân viên lắc đầu. “Tôi đã mở quán này từ lâu lắm rồi.”

“Anh… là chủ quán?” Yongguk ngờ vực. Chàng nhân viên trẻ - quá trẻ để có thể là chủ của một quầy rượu sang trọng thế này – nghiêng đầu và gật gù, xác nhận thông tin một lần nữa. “Tôi đã đi qua đây nhiều lần, có lẽ tôi đã không chú ý đến quán của anh.”

Cậu nhân viên – _chủ quán_ , não Yongguk tự động sửa lại, như thể từ nhân viên kia là cực kỳ xúc phạm khi gán cho cậu ta – lại gật gù thông cảm. “Homra chỉ được khám phá khi họ cần đến nó.” Một bàn tay chìa ra, và Yongguk đứng hình trong vài giây trước khi não anh xử lý được phản xạ lịch sự để đáp lại đó là bắt lấy nó, và anh thực hiện điều đó một cách gượng gạo. “Tên tôi là Moon Jongup. Anh khách đây là khách trọ của tôi—”

“Khách quen!” Cậu trai kia nhấm nhẳng, làm Jongup phì cười.

“ _Khách trọ_ quen của tôi, tên là Jung Daehyun.”

Daehyun đảo mắt nhưng không bình luận gì, lại tiếp tục uống ly cocktail như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Sự tò mò trong Yongguk lại càng trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ hơn. Anh có cảm giác rất khác thường và lôi cuốn về hai cậu trai lạ lùng này. Không ai mang vẻ trải đời hay già dặn đủ để chứng tỏ họ lớn tuổi hơn anh cả, nên Yongguk đoán có lẽ họ cũng ngang ngửa hoặc kém tuổi mình mà thôi. Dù vậy, bọn họ mang một vẻ độc lập lẫn dịu dàng khó tả, khiến tâm trí Yongguk không thôi thắc mắc liệu hai người này rốt cuộc là cái _quái quỷ_ gì (Yongguk từ chối câu trả lời _con người_ ).

“Này.” Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng của Jongup đánh thức Yongguk khỏi giấc mơ màng giữa ban ngày của mình. Quay trở lại thực tại, anh thấy Jongup nhoài người về phía anh, cặp mắt cậu ta ánh tia nhìn lo lắng. “Anh không sao chứ?”

“Sao cậu lại hỏi như vậy?”

“Tôi ít khi gặp khách hàng vào đây mà chỉ xin một điếu thuốc lắm.” Jongup nói, hai tay xoa xoa vào chiếc khăn xếp trên bàn phục vụ. “Đúng ra là chỉ có mỗi anh thôi. Anh có thể gọi nước mà, anh biết không.”

Yongguk bặm môi. Đầu anh bắt đầu tính toán những cách để né tránh câu đề nghị điềm đạm này, từ lịch sự nhất là từ chối và rời đi, cho đến thô lỗ nhất là lẻn vào nhà vệ sinh và chui ra ngoài bằng ô cửa sổ; nhưng xem ra cách nào cũng khiến anh cảm thấy tội lỗi, nhất là khi cả hai đã đối đãi với anh tử tế vô cùng. Vậy nên anh thở dài, thầm nguyền rủa trong đầu cái tính nhút nhát trước con người đã dần bào mòn mất kỹ năng giao tiếp của mình, làm cho mọi lời xin lỗi tuôn ra ngắc ngứ và bối rối. “Ừm. Tôi… nghĩ tôi không có đủ tiền. Để mua nước. Tôi chỉ định trú mưa thôi. Và xin một điếu thuốc để sưởi ấm.”

Anh dự đoán sẵn một tình huống rằng cậu Jung Daehyun quý phái cùng ly cocktail quý phái đó sẽ cười khẩy một tiếng, còn Moon Jongup thì sẽ mời anh ra khỏi quán kèm một nét mặt lạnh băng và thất vọng. Đó là thái độ anh thấy khả dĩ nhất, ở cái thành phố giờ đây đã vật chất hóa cả tình người. Yongguk bỗng có cảm giác muốn vứt đi điếu thuốc trên tay đây cho rồi, dù anh không thể phủ nhận rằng thuốc lá này ngon hơn hẳn so với mọi loại thuốc lá lậu anh từng mua ở Seoul.

Có lẽ anh đã bỏ điếu thuốc đó đi thật, trả nó về với gạt tàn là nơi yên nghỉ cuối cùng, nếu Jongup không bật ra một tiếng cười, vẫn nhẹ nhàng và chân thành như thể anh vừa mới gọi một ly rượu thật, chứ không phải là một lời từ chối vụng về. “Ôi, tôi mời anh. Tôi không màng đâu. Daehyun cạnh anh uống chùa chỗ tôi cũng phải mấy năm rồi đấy.”

“Này, tôi có trả nợ đàng hoàng nhé.” Daehyun phản đối yếu ớt, nhưng Jongup lờ cậu ta đi. Người chủ quán trẻ tuổi đến bên kệ rượu và chọn ra một chai rượu (trông có vẻ đắt tiền hơn Yongguk rất nhiều) và mở nắp chai ra. Động tác của cậu thành thục, chứng tỏ đúng là Jongup đã làm trong ngành này rất lâu rồi.

“Whiskey nhé?” Jongup đề nghị, và Yongguk không thể từ chối nhiều hơn một lần được nữa.

Yongguk nghĩ có lẽ đó là khởi đầu của mọi chuyện, cơn mưa rào bất chợt ngày hôm ấy, quán rượu Homra, nụ cười của Jongup, ly cocktail của Daehyun, những điếu thuốc, và một ly Whiskey mở lòng. Chỉ có ba người bọn anh trong Homra, từ sáng đến tận tối mịt, hàn huyên những câu chuyện mà đến giờ anh chẳng thể nhớ nổi, nhưng chính chúng đã phác thảo ra những nét bản đồ rất đơn sơ cho chốn riêng tư của cả ba. Jongup nhiệt tình đến mức không chỉ cho anh một chỗ ngủ ở một căn phòng trống trên lầu (hóa ra cậu ta là chủ của cả tòa nhà, thông tin này được kể qua Daehyun, Yongguk không hiểu sao Jongup chưa bao giờ tự chính mình xác nhận điều đó), cậu ta cho anh hẳn căn phòng đó làm nơi cư trú “tùy lúc nào anh thích”, trích nguyên văn lời của Jongup, sau khi nghe Yongguk bộc bạch rằng anh đã quen với ngủ ở ngoài mui xe hơi và mấy bức tường đổ nát hơn là chăn ấm nệm êm thế này.

“Anh ta thú vị.” Daehyun thản nhiên nói như thế, gọi đại từ _anh ta_ như thể Yongguk không hề ở bên cạnh cậu và uống chung ly cocktail với cậu. “Nhìn bề ngoài thôi đã thấy thú vị hơn cậu nhiều, Moon.”

“Vậy thì đừng uống rượu chùa bên em nữa Jung, kẻo lây bệnh nhạt đấy.” Jongup đáp trả. Cậu vừa phục vụ một ly rượu cho một vị khách Tây ngồi trong góc, hai bàn tay lại tìm đến chiếc khăn mà xoa xoa vào như một thói quen. Mọi thứ tại quầy gỗ sang trọng này đều là thói quen: ly cocktail mà Daehyun không cần gọi Jongup cũng biết mà pha chế, hai chiếc ghế đẩu luôn ấm hơi người, và tiếng trò chuyện thủ thỉ lang thang trên những thớ gỗ bóng lưỡng và làn không khí ấm mùi cồn.

Họ không khăng khít với nhau. Yongguk biết điều đó. Jongup và Daehyun thì có thể, nhưng anh cho đến giờ có lẽ vẫn chỉ là người ngoài. Nhưng dường như cả ba chia sẻ chung một nỗi niềm ngoại cảm nào đó mà khiến anh không thể dứt ra được.

Yongguk đã chưa hề biết đến nỗi niềm không tên ấy, cho dù nó đã từng cất tiếng, trong thời gian đó. Anh đã không nhận ra, vào thời điểm ấy, sự ràng buộc định mệnh anh phải bước vào Homra, trói buộc mình bên quầy nước cùng những câu chuyện và ly rượu mạnh. Cùng những người lạ thân thuộc, mà mãi về sau này anh mới hiểu tại sao anh lại có những xúc cảm kỳ dị đó.

Vị khách Tây trong góc bàn cạnh cửa sổ rung muỗng vào thành ly, buộc Jongup phải ngừng cuộc tán gẫu lại và đi đến hỗ trợ anh ta. Từ chỗ ngồi này, Yongguk thấy người khách trỏ về một thứ gì đó trên cao, ở ngoài cửa sổ, kèm một nét mặt vừa lo âu, vừa thích thú. Jongup cúi người xuống lắng nghe anh ta nói, và trao đổi bằng một số câu từ tiếng Anh mà Yongguk không thể nghe thấy được. Đoạn, Jongup quay lại quầy nước, khuôn mặt vẫn bình thản như cũ, và vị khách kia trông đã yên tâm phần nào.

“Có chuyện gì à Jongup?” Daehyun cất giọng hỏi.

“Damocles.” Jongup nói ngắn gọn. Yongguk để ý Daehyun trở nên bớt hời hợt hẳn; lưng cậu thẳng dậy một cách nghiêm trang, và đôi mắt cậu nhìn Jongup đăm chiêu, như đang gửi cho vị chủ quán những câu hỏi tâm linh không lời. Yongguk âm thầm quan sát cả hai, dù không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra nhưng đã nắm bắt được chút ít không khí của chủ đề. _Nghiêm trọng_.

“Là Thanh Tộc.” Jongup nói. Tay cậu lướt màn hình PDA, cặp mắt nhỏ nheo lại, cố gắng tỏ vẻ trung lập hết mức có thể. “Thanh Vương đã qua đời rồi.”

_Thanh Vương? Thanh Tộc? Damocles?_ Yongguk băn khoăn trước những từ vựng lạ lùng này. Seoul lại có những bí mật mới chăng? Sắc mặt Daehyun đanh lại, bất giác trông thẫn thờ. Trông cậu có vẻ buồn, dù Yongguk vẫn không hiểu nguyên do từ đâu. Cũng như anh không hiểu từ khi nào anh đã quan tâm quan sát một ai đó kỹ càng như vậy. Đột nhiên, Daehyun quay sang nhìn anh, bọng mắt to của cậu giần giật và môi cậu mím lại.

“Mặt tôi có gì à?” Cậu chất vấn.

“Không.” Yongguk lắc đầu. Anh cố gắng tỏ ra ung dung, vô tội trước người đã vạch trần anh tội nhìn trộm quá lâu. “Tôi không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra thôi.”

Một tia sáng thấu hiểu lóe lên trong đôi đồng tử tròn và đẹp của Daehyun, cơ thể cậu duỗi ra một cách thoải mái hơn, như thể ngồi cạnh một ai đó không hiểu chuyện thực sự giúp cậu thư giãn đi nhiều. “Tôi quên mất. Anh và hầu hết mọi người có lẽ không biết.”

“Biết gì cơ?”

“Cũng chẳng phải là một bí mật gì.” Jongup nói, kèm một cái nhún vai. “Nhưng tôi đoán người dân ở đây thích lờ đi những việc không liên can đến mình nên những chuyện này hay được gọi là _bí mật nội bộ_.”

Yongguk chưa kịp hỏi tiếp, thì Daehyun đã rời khỏi ghế. Cậu bước đến mở cửa ra, để tiếng chuông leng keng tuôn trong bầu không khí tĩnh lặng của quán. Daehyun đứng ngoài hiên, đầu cậu ngước lên trời, có vẻ nhìn về hướng mà vừa nãy vị khách Tây chỉ tới. Trong ánh nắng dìu dịu của một buổi sáng đẹp trời, khuôn mặt Daehyun nom siêu thực đến lạ. Cậu ta như đang phát sáng, đến từng sợi tóc tơ cũng ánh hào quang. Yongguk bỗng trỗi dậy một cảm giác muốn chạy tới và ôm ghì cậu lại, sợ rằng cậu sẽ theo ánh sáng thiên đường ấy mà bay đi mất.

Nhưng Daehyun không phải là hiện thân của nỗi bất an thường trực trong Yongguk. Cậu quay lại – mở cửa quán ra, lại tuôn trào vào trong bầu không khí một hồi chuông vui tai khác, và cậu vẫy tay về phía Yongguk. “Yongguk.” Daehyun gọi, tiềm tàng trong âm giọng là một sự hứng thú như một đứa trẻ đang muốn khoe thành tích mình vừa đạt được. “Lại đây.”

Yongguk nghe theo cậu một cách vụng về. Anh suýt vấp vào chân ghế, suýt nữa là đập đầu vào cánh cửa nửa khép nửa mở, nhưng cuối cùng cũng xoay sở mà bước ra ngoài hiên, bên cạnh Daehyun. Daehyun chỉ một tay lên trời, và Yongguk ngờ nghệch nhìn theo.

Anh sững người, lại một cảm giác lạ lùng khác mơ hồ nổi dậy trong tâm lòng.

Trên bầu trời xanh không một áng mây ấy, đã bị cắt gọt tầm nhìn bởi những tòa cao ốc và mái nhà cao vút, Yongguk vẫn có thể thấy được một thứ gì đó được điêu khắc như một thanh kiếm màu xanh xám, đang dần dần _nứt_ ra. Thậm chí anh có thể hình dung được những tiếng _rắc_ theo từng miểng đá rơi ra, như những chiếc lá mùa thu rơi rụng. Ở giữa thanh kiến là một viên đá, lập lòe một ánh sáng xanh sắp sửa lịm tắt, thoi thóp như hơi thở người đang hấp hối.

Daehyun không nói gì, cậu chỉ đứng yên đó, nhìn thanh kiếm trên trời nứt toác ra dần dà, và cuối cùng khi những miếng đá đã nứt thật sâu, gần đến tâm ngọc, thì ánh sáng trong viên ngọc dập tắt trước khi chuyển sang thành một màu đen u tối. Toàn bộ mảnh đá và thanh kiếm còn sót lại rùng mình, rồi biến mất.

Biến mất. Như nép vào trong hư không, và chỉ gửi lại cho bầu trời Seoul một chút dư âm lấp lánh tựa như kim tuyến rơi lả tả.

“Thanh Vương đã qua đời thật rồi.” Daehyun thì thầm, giọng cậu lạnh băng. Yongguk ngờ rằng có lẽ sắc mặt còn chút vui tươi vừa nãy của cậu cũng đã tiêu tan, nhưng anh không nghĩ mình hoang tưởng khi nghe được trong thanh giọng trong trẻo ấy một nỗi đồng cảm đớn đau. “Qua đời thật rồi.”

—

Hôm nay, Homra đóng cửa sớm hơn thường lệ.

Sau vị khách Tây kia còn thêm hai ba vị khách lẻ, và một nhóm thanh niên. May mắn họ đều ra về trước chín giờ, và đó là lúc Jongup chọn đóng cửa, kết thúc ngày làm việc nhàn hạ mà tràn đầy căng thẳng lặng thầm.

“Kim Vương gọi em.” Jongup thông báo ngay khi vừa hạ tấm màn cuối cùng che đi màn kính của cửa ra vào. “Lễ truy điệu sẽ được tổ chức vào ngày mai. Có lẽ là anh và em phải đi một chuyến thôi.”

Daehyun không trả lời vội. Tay cậu mơn trớn vành ly cocktail, mà Yongguk đếm có lẽ là ly thứ tư cho hôm nay rồi. Daehyun chưa bao giờ uống nhiều như thế trong một ngày, vậy mà trông cậu vẫn chẳng say xỉn, dù chỉ ngà ngà. “Anh không nghĩ Homra thân cận với Thanh Tộc đến mức đó.” Daehyun thì thầm, trông cậu nửa buồn bực nửa bất mãn, cứ như ý nghĩ phải đi thăm viếng vị Thanh Vương đó rất phiền hà vậy. “Thanh Vương. Thật không ngờ.”

“Phải.” Jongup nói, chầm chậm trở lại quầy nước, khuôn mặt trầm tư. “Chỉ sau ta _vài tuần_.” Tay cậu ta lại lần mò đến chiếc khăn và xoa, dù bàn tay chẳng hề dơ ướt gì. Cậu ngước lên nhìn Yongguk, người nãy giờ vẫn làm thinh, và nở một nụ cười gượng gạo. “Yongguk. Có thể mai tôi và Daehyun phải vắng mặt rồi. Anh…”

“Tôi có thể lo liệu được.” Yongguk trả lời trước khi câu hỏi của Jongup kịp bật ra. Anh không muốn lãng phí thêm thời gian cho những việc vặt vãnh nữa. Kể từ khi bước vào Homra đây, không hiểu sao anh có nhiều thắc mắc hơn bình thường hẳn. “Rốt cuộc mọi chuyện là sao vậy? Tôi không hiểu.”

“Anh có thể chọn quyền không hiểu, anh biết không.” Daehyun lặng lẽ nói. Từ bao giờ, cậu đã uống xong ly cocktail thứ tư đó, và nhón chân rời khỏi ghế ngồi. Yongguk lấy làm ngạc nhiên trước sự ngang phè đó. Hoàn toàn không giống một Jung Daehyun cởi mở thường ngày chút nào; nhưng lý trí trong anh trấn an rằng có lẽ đây thực sự là một vấn đề hệ trọng, nên Daehyun mới xử sự kỳ cục như vậy. Có thể quyền không hiểu là một điều tốt cho Yongguk. Nhưng giống như mọi kẻ ngốc trên đời này, không chịu nhường thân phận mình cho sự bình yên, Yongguk chọn đâm đầu vào lối đi tăm tối và hiểm trở nhất, thắp sáng bằng cách đi tìm những câu trả lời. Đâu đó trong anh thôi thúc anh bước đi vào con đường đó, và anh không buồn nghĩ thêm một giây rằng liệu mình có thực sự đã thay đổi điều gì đó cho số phận của mình hay không.

Khi cất tiếng nói trở lại. “Tôi sẽ chọn cách đó nếu cậu không muốn nói ra, Daehyun à.”

Bóng lưng của Daehyun đang định dợm bước lên cầu thang dẫn về phòng riêng chợt khựng lại. Bờ vai xuôi nhỏ nhắn của cậu ta co lại, cứ như những gì cậu đang cố gắng giấu đi là rất kinh khủng vậy. Đối diện với Yongguk, ngăn cách bởi thành quầy gỗ, là một Jongup lặng im, đợi chờ quyết định của Daehyun.

Tích tắc trôi qua, sự im lặng càng lúc càng nặng nề, kéo bầu không khí chùng xuống, và thậm chí đến hơi rượu quẩn quanh trong không trung bỗng cũng cay đắng biết bao. Thế rồi, Daehyun quay người lại, khuôn mặt cậu tối sầm và lạnh lùng. “Jongup.” Cậu gọi tên Jongup, giọng nói trầm thấp, nghe như một mệnh lệnh đầy đe dọa.

“Lúc nào cũng bắt tôi khoe diễn.” Jongup nhún vai, cùng một nụ cười lười nhác. Cậu quay sang Yongguk, nụ cười chuyển sang vẻ mệt mỏi. “Yongguk, anh đã từng thấy lửa bao giờ chưa?”

Yongguk gật đầu. _Lửa_. Tim anh bỗng thót lại một cái khi nghe Jongup phát âm. Nó gợi ra trong anh những cảm giác xốn xang và khó chịu, tựa những móng vuốt đang liên tục cào vào thâm tâm anh đến nhói đau. _Lửa_. Có một giọng nói nào đó vang vọng trong cơ thể anh, lặp đi lặp lại đơn từ ấy, như muốn lấp đầy trong anh ngữ hình và thanh âm của thực thể đỏ nóng rực ấy. _Lửa_. _Lửa_. _Lửa_.

“Anh có bao giờ thấy nó trong hình dạng này chưa?” Jongup hỏi, một tay cậu giơ lên, ngang với đầu mình. Mặt cậu vẫn tỏ ra bình thản như không.

Cái quái gì đang xảy ra thế này? Câu trả lời nhanh chóng hiện lên trong tầm mắt của Yongguk, dưới hình hài bàn tay vừa giơ ra của Jongup bỗng bừng lên một ngọn lửa. “Cái…” Những ngữ từ còn lại tắt lịm trong cuống họng Yongguk khi ngọn lửa đỏ rực lan khắp bàn tay cậu chủ quán, đỏ rực và nóng bức và quá chân thật, đến mức Yongguk tin ngay đây không phải là anh đang mơ. Bàn tay của Jongup, bàn tay nhuần nhuyễn và cần cù pha chế từng ly rượu cốc coctail thật hoàn hảo, giờ đây đã ngập ngụa trong lửa đỏ, và điều kinh hoàng nhất là – Yongguk không thể _thở_ nổi – khuôn mặt của Jongup vẫn dửng dưng như không, như bàn tay của cậu vẫn đang hoàn toàn lành lặn và không bị lửa thiêu rụi.

“Chưa à?” Daehyun hỏi, từ lúc nào đã bước đến gần Yongguk, sát đến nỗi cánh tay cậu ta cọ vào vai Yongguk một cách cố ý. “Đủ rồi, Jongup. Em không thể đi xa hơn được đâu.”

“Ghét thế nhỉ.” Jongup nói nhạt nhẽo, và đột nhiên ngọn lửa biến mất. Yongguk há hốc mồm nhìn ngọn lửa rúm ró và co dần vào trong lòng bàn tay đang vo chặt lại của Jongup, và thế quái nào tay cậu ta vẫn còn _lành lặn_ thế kia? Trò ảo thuật gì thế này? Yongguk vừa tức tối vì sự mù mờ của mình, vừa quá tải trong hàng loạt câu hỏi tuôn ra như thác mà anh không chắc liệu sẽ được giải đáp trọn vẹn bởi hai người đang đứng quanh anh trong quán rượu này. Hai người đang tiềm ẩn quá nhiều bí mật mà rõ ràng những cuộc tán phét bên quầy nước vẫn chưa hề cởi mở ra hết, cũng như thành phố này rõ ràng vẫn quá khôn ngoan khi giấu khỏi anh những điều siêu nhiên kỳ dị chưa một lần tiết lộ.

“Anh thấy đấy. Homra không chỉ là tên của một quán rượu.” Daehyun là người đầu tiên khởi chuyện; mãi đến bây giờ, Yongguk vẫn còn chút thắc mắc âm thầm, rằng đâu là điểm khởi đầu thực sự của mọi chuyện: ngày anh bước vào quán rượu trú mưa, hay ly rượu mời của Jongup, hay chính là khoảnh khắc này, khi Daehyun và chất giọng thánh thót của cậu ta kể lại một câu chuyện tồn tại ngầm song song cùng Seoul như một câu chuyện cổ tích không tưởng. “Chúng tôi là những ngọn Lửa Đỏ. Chúng tôi là Homra.”

—

“Các tộc của chúng tôi có thứ tự. Chẳng rõ ai đã phân định.” Jongup nói, trong lúc ngồi lau từng ly nước một cách tỉ mẩn vô thức. “Nhưng không phải lúc nào chúng tôi cũng tồn tại cùng một lúc. Vua sẽ được một phiến đá sức mạnh, gọi là Dresden, lựa chọn và trao quyền. Vì vậy bình thường Vua cũng hiếm khi được lựa người nối dõi lắm. Truyền ngôi phả hệ hầu như là không thể.”

Yongguk lắng nghe, cố gắng tảng lờ cơn buồn ngủ ba giờ sáng đang ập vào đầu. Nhưng câu chuyện này quá lý thú, rõ ràng lý thú hơn giấc ngủ hay bất kỳ hành trình lang thang ngoài kia của anh. Ngồi cạnh anh là Daehyun, đã hơi gà gật, như đã nghe câu chuyện này nhiều đến mức phát ngán.

“Ngân Vương là vị vua đệ Nhất. Hiện giờ, Dresden vẫn chưa lựa ra ai. Nên vị trí ấy vẫn đang để trống.” Jongup tiếp tục với câu chuyện của mình, giọng điềm nhiên như đọc thuộc. “Kim Vương, một vị vua quyền thế. Ông ta nắm hầu hết mọi thứ của Hàn Quốc. Những quý tộc chaebol không tài nào sánh được với ông ta.” Tiếng ly leng keng va nhẹ vào nhau dường như là thứ âm thanh dễ chịu duy nhất trong quán lúc này. “Và thứ ba là Xích Vương. Là Vua của chúng tôi.”

“Vua của các cậu?” Yongguk lặp lại. Daehyun bật ra một tiếng vô nghĩa, và ngồi thẳng dậy. Trông cậu buồn sầu đi hẳn, khuôn mặt già nua đầy ưu tư.

“Ông ấy mất rồi. Gần một tháng trước.” Cậu giải thích, đôi vai giật nhè nhẹ. “Vì vậy, hiện giờ chúng tôi coi như vô chủ. Sức mạnh cũng không còn mạnh như khi Vương còn sống. Và phiến đá Dresden vẫn chưa chọn ra ai là người kế vị.”

“Và vị trí thứ tư là Thanh Vương, người vừa mới mất sáng nay.” Jongup tiếp lời. Yongguk có cảm giác cậu muốn né chủ đề về vị Vương cũ của mình càng xa càng tốt. “Họ là bọn chó săn của Chính phủ. Chó-săn. Theo đúng nghĩa của nó.”

“Không khác gì một lực lượng cảnh sát thứ hai.” Daehyun huơ huơ tay. “Họ kỷ cương nghiêm ngặt ghê lắm.”

“Lục Tộc là ngôi vị thứ năm.” Jongup kể, giọng cậu cũng chẳng thêm được xíu gì thiện cảm. “Lục Vương Kim Himchan là một người… không được thân thiện cho lắm. Anh ta nổi loạn lắm. Lúc nào cũng thích tạo loạn.”

“Phải.” Daehyun tán thành. “Nhìn anh ta cứ nguy hiểm thế nào ấy. Như thể sẵn sàng tấn công chúng ta bất cứ lúc nào. Nhớ lần họp sau khi Lee— _Xích Vương_ mất không?”

“Ít nhất thì anh ta cũng lộ diện.” Jongup tặc lưỡi. “Yên Vương mới là vấn đề đáng lo. Tộc này ở vị trí thứ sáu. Các thành viên trong Tộc cũng hay tham gia họp và hoạt động liên tục, nhưng vị Vương của họ chưa bao giờ xuất hiện. Đến các thành viên cũng không rõ Vua của mình là ai.” Daehyun ngáp một tiếng; Yongguk thề anh đã nghe thấy cậu nói bảng lảng _Ra mặt giùm cái_ , nhưng anh đoán có lẽ Daehyun đã hơi loạn ngôn rồi; dù gì cũng đã ba giờ sáng, và cậu đã nốc đến bốn ly cocktail còn gì. “Mỗi khi Vua dùng đến sức mạnh của mình, trên đầu Vua sẽ xuất hiện thanh gươm Damocles. Đó là…” Jongup chững lại, như không biết dùng từ nào là phải. Đoạn cậu ta lắc đầu. “Một thanh gươm hai lưỡi. Thanh gươm của Yên Vương đã xuất hiện đúng một lần, nhưng khi chúng tôi tìm đến thì chẳng thấy ai cả. Chỉ đúng một lần đó, và vậy thôi. Cuộc điều tra rơi vào vô vọng hoàn toàn.”

“Vô Sắc Tộc là vị Vương cuối cùng.” Jongup kể, tay tìm đến chiếc ly ở hàng cuối. “Johnny Seo là tên vị Vua của tộc đó. Anh ta… nguy hiểm.”

“Gần giống Kim Himchan.” Daehyun đế vào. “Nhưng ở một sắc thái khác.”

“Johnny không cởi mở. Tộc của anh ta phần lớn không thích kể về chính mình.” Jongup nhìn nhận. “Vì vậy, kể cả anh ta có mưu toan điều gì, chúng tôi cũng không biết được. Và cả, sức mạnh của anh ta vẫn còn là ẩn số đối với chúng tôi.”

“Kim Vương đề phòng Vô Sắc Tộc dữ lắm.” Daehyun lẩm bẩm. “Kể từ khi phiến đá Dresden chọn Johnny lên ngôi Vua. Ông ấy không tin tưởng Johnny và hệ thống Tộc của cậu ta. Luôn luôn dặn vị Vương cũ của chúng tôi phải dè chừng người đó. Kể cả trong mấy kỳ họp, ông ấy cũng tỏ rõ ác cảm khi tiếp xúc với Johnny.”

Yongguk ho nhẹ. “Tôi… phiến đá Dresden không đáng tin cậy sao? Tôi nghĩ khi nó đã chọn ai đó lên ngôi Vua, nghĩa là nó đảm bảo phần nào sự an toàn và tín nhiệm?”

Jongup lắc đầu. “Không hẳn. Phiến đá chỉ là phiến đá. Tĩnh vật, vô tri, vô giác. Anh hãy tưởng tượng đến một chiếc máy. Nó chẳng cần biết ai tốt ai xấu, chỉ việc chọn ra người có điểm số cao nhất để trở thành quán quân. Dresden cũng hoạt động theo cách tương tự. Chỉ cần anh là kẻ có tiềm năng nhất, nó sẽ chọn anh. Kim Vương nắm rõ điều này, vậy nên hầu như ông không tin tưởng hoàn toàn bất kỳ Tộc nào, kể cả Tộc gắn bó với kỷ luật như Thanh Tộc.”

“Vậy Kim Vương có đáng tin không?” Yongguk hỏi.

Một bên mày của Daehyun nhướn lên, và Jongup lặng đi. Yongguk đợi chờ một câu trả lời, nhưng hồi lâu sau anh vẫn không thấy bất kỳ ai lên tiếng. Cho tới khi anh bắt đầu ngẫm lại xem liệu mình đã hỏi gì sai hay xúc phạm vị Vua đó không, thì Daehyun lại chầm chậm cất giọng.

“Đó… là sai lầm của Xích Vương, tôi nghĩ.” Cậu nói nhỏ đến mức Yongguk không dám mất tập trung bất kỳ lúc nào, sợ rằng mình sẽ bỏ lỡ một chi tiết nào quan trọng mất. Dựa theo cách nói chuyện của Daehyun và Jongup, Yongguk đoán có lẽ quá khứ của họ hoạt động dưới trướn vị Xích Vương quá cố không được suôn sẻ cho lắm, nên họ cố gắng tiết chế những câu trả lời liên quan đến tộc của mình. Thật hiếm hoi khi thấy cả hai nói về tộc của mình, nhất là Daehyun. “Quá tin tưởng Kim Vương. Tất cả chúng tôi đã bị rập theo cái khuôn ấy – cái khuôn mà lấy Kim Vương làm hình mẫu tối cao.”

Jongup không nói gì, có vẻ như vẫn khăng khăng muốn né xa Xích Vương. Daehyun cũng chẳng nói gì thêm nữa, và Yongguk cảm giác có lẽ đây là lúc cuộc nói chuyện kết thúc. Vào lúc gần bốn giờ sáng, tại quán rượu vắng vẻ, đậm mùi rượu và một bầu không khí khó xử lạ lùng.

_Lửa_. Một giọng nói nhỏ vang lên trong tâm trí Yongguk, anh ngạc nhiên là tại sao suốt buổi tối đầy những bí mật được hạ màn này, giọng nói ấy vẫn chưa hề chết đi. _Lửa_. Nó nhắc anh mãi một từ ấy, dường như từng tiếng cất lên là một lần từ được khắc sâu vào tâm khảm anh hơn, để làm gì, Yongguk chẳng thể biết.

_Lửa_. _Lửa_.

Giọng nói đeo bám Yongguk mãi khi anh nằm ra giường, lùa mình vào trong giấc ngủ. Anh thiếp đi, trong giấc mơ mong manh của rạng sáng hôm ấy chỉ toàn một màu đỏ mãnh liệt.

—

Buổi sáng hôm sau, Jongup và Daehyun rời đi sớm để dự lễ truy điệu Thanh Vương. Yongguk cũng không nán lại Homra lâu hơn; anh sải bước bên ngoài phố phường quen thuộc của Seoul, tìm kiếm cho mình một nơi nào đó để náu mình đánh thêm một giấc. Anh liếc mắt bâng quơ về phía những người qua lại ngang mình, tự hỏi tại sao chỉ sau một đêm biết thêm về những Tộc ở Seoul đã khiến anh phần nào khác hẳn so với những người đi đường xung quanh. Họ dường như thuộc về một xã hội nào đó khác hoàn toàn; một xã hội mà chính các Tộc đang phải ra tay để bảo vệ.

Yongguk chợt tự hỏi, liệu anh đang thuộc về xã hội nào.

Anh rẽ qua một ngã tư, quán rượu Homra mất hút hoàn toàn sau lưng, trong lòng không ngừng cồn cào vì câu hỏi vừa đặt ra. Bang Yongguk có lẽ đang đứng ở ranh giới, một chân bên này, một chân bên nọ. Tay anh tìm vào túi áo khoác, thất vọng khi nhớ ra mình đã để quên gói thuốc lá trên phòng. Đành vậy.

Jongup và Daehyun có thể cởi mở với anh, nhưng liệu có ai thực sự chấp nhận một kẻ lai tạp như Yongguk hay không? Chân anh dợm bước, bất giác bỗng cảm giác nặng trịch. Ký ức đổ ùa về, còn tươi mới và nguyên vẹn, chưa đầy hai mươi tư giờ; ngoài trời, thanh gươm Damocles xanh xám tan biến; trong quán, những câu chuyện được hé lộ; sâu trong Yongguk, _lửa_.

Và giấc mơ của anh, đỏ. Đỏ rực. Đỏ cháy. Đỏ đến nao lòng.

Yongguk dừng trước một ngã tư khác. Đối diện anh là trường học, nơi mà anh chưa từng gợi nhớ một kỷ niệm nào. Phải, cả cuộc đời anh đã là một cuộc lang bạt như thế, khắp tứ phương tám hướng. Chân anh đã chưa bao giờ ngừng đi hay phải lùi bước trước một giới hạn nào; chỉ có một ngày mưa ấy.

Anh không nhận ra mình đã đứng ở ngã tư ấy lâu hơn bình thường. Lúc này học sinh đã tan tầm, có lẽ đã vào giấc trưa. Học sinh và phụ huynh đang đứng vây kín vỉa hè, bên làn đường đông đúc xe cộ lúc qua lại, lúc chững lại trước đèn đỏ. Nhiều phụ huynh và học sinh đi ngang qua anh, cũng chẳng lưu tâm lắm đến Yongguk. Anh cũng chẳng cần họ phải. Lần cuối được ai đó lưu tâm, anh đã chứng kiến thêm một bí mật điên rồ khác từ Seoul rồi.

Đèn đỏ, và dãy xe lại dừng bánh. Hàng học sinh đổ qua lần này có vẻ thưa thớt. Yongguk cứ quan sát chúng một cách vô định, dường như đánh mất luôn chính mình vào cái vô định ấy. Nắng trưa rọi lên đỉnh đầu anh những tia nắng nóng nực và ngột ngạt.

Phải chăng, trời đã sắp mưa?

Hàng học sinh đã qua gần hết, chỉ còn lại một cậu nhóc đang đi bộ chậm chạp phía sau. _Rùa bò_. Yongguk lẩm nhẩm hai tiếng đó trong đầu, mắt lơ đãng nhìn về phía hàng xe. Đột nhiên, anh sững lại.

Còn cách vạch đi đường vài trăm mét là một chiếc xe hơi thể thao đang lao về phía ngã tư. Yongguk ngẩng lên nhìn cột đèn và điếng người khi thấy đèn vẫn còn đỏ và mới chỉ đếm ngược đến số hai mươi. Trong khi chắc chỉ còn mười giây nữa là chiếc xe sẽ lao thẳng đến ngã tư—không phải, là _cậu nhóc_ đang đi bộ ở làn mà chiếc xe chạy đến. Cậu nhóc trông có vẻ khoan thai và bình thản, hoàn toàn chẳng để ý gì đến xung quanh, mà Yongguk nghĩ có lẽ cũng chẳng ngờ đến việc đang có một chiếc xe điên đang thèm ăn tươi nuốt sống _mình_.

Yongguk không nghĩ đến lần thứ hai để quyết định chạy thẳng ra làn đường tóm lấy cậu nhóc. Anh xem không nhiều phim trong cuộc đời mình, và anh cũng chưa bao giờ nghĩ đời mình sẽ là một cuốn phim hành động; nên Yongguk cũng chẳng hình dung quá chi tiết thảm khốc ập đến anh, khoảnh khắc mà anh lao ra ôm lấy cậu nhóc và cảm giác một vật thép kim loại đã chạm đến lưng. Anh chỉ hình dung được một cơn đau; chắc chắn sẽ rất đau.

Và cậu bé. Liệu cậu có ổn không.

Vai Yongguk đập vào một thứ gì đó đau điếng khi anh mất đà ngã ra, kéo theo cậu bé nằm gọn trong lòng. Nhưng chỉ có thế.

Cặp mắt Yongguk nhắm nghiền, đợi chờ. Chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.

Anh mở mắt ra, ngạc nhiên là tại sao mình vẫn còn có mắt để mà mở. Có cái gì đó cựa quậy ở vùng bụng, mà anh nhận ra là cậu bé mà anh vừa cứu, bàn tay nhỏ của cậu đang đặt trên bờ eo của anh mà lay nhẹ.

“Anh ơi? Anh? Anh gì ơi?” Cậu nhóc gọi, giọng khẩn khoản và tuyệt vọng.

Nhưng rồi giọng cậu bé nhanh chóng chết chìm trong những tiến tri hô kinh hoàng; Yongguk vẫn mãi trì trệ không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, mọi thứ quá lộn xộn và khó hiểu—cho đến khi tầm mắt anh bị vây bởi một màn khói mỏng cay xè. Anh gập người lại và ho sặc sụa, còn bàn tay cậu bé đã vội lần đến gò má anh mà vuốt nhẹ, như hy vọng nó sẽ giúp anh thuyên giảm cơn đau phần nào. Nhưng không, Yongguk không thấy đau.

Anh chẳng thấy đau ở đâu cả.

_Không thể nào_. Yongguk ngẩng đầu dậy. Anh đang nằm sóng soài trên mặt đất, bên cạnh là cậu bé mà anh đoán anh vừa cứu mạng. Cậu nhóc nhỏ con, lọt thỏm trong chiếc áo đồng phục xộc xệch, mái tóc đen dày bay nhè nhẹ trong gió, và cặp mắt nheo nheo lấp lánh tia nhìn sợ sệt. Áo quần cậu bám đất, và đùi cậu có một vết xước, nhưng tổng quan thì cậu hình như vẫn ổn. Không có chấn thương nặng nào.

Nhưng còn Yongguk—

_Lửa_.

Giọng nói. Yongguk nghe thấy một giọng nói.

Thậm chí anh hoàn toàn có thể vẽ ra được cảnh tượng đang chờ đợi anh sau lưng, mà chẳng cần anh ngoái lại để xác nhận. Thế rồi, anh vẫn quay đầu lại, gáy trỗi dậy một cơn đau nhức nhưng chẳng là gì so với cảnh tượng kinh hoàng trước mắt: trước mắt Yongguk là chiếc xe thể thao vừa nãy, bây giờ đã hư nát hoàn toàn phần đầu xe. Như thể nó đã va phải một bức tường thành cứng rắn, áp lực quá lớn đã phá hỏng hoàn toàn chiếc xe vốn từng rất đẹp đẽ.

Nhưng điều kinh hoàng tiếp theo ập đến, lần này là trong tâm trí Yongguk. Tại đây _chẳng có_ bức tường thành nào cả.

Chỉ có anh, cậu bé học trò kia, và chiếc xe.

_Chết tiệt_. Anh ghét thứ lý tính trong đầu mình. Anh ghét bộ não giỏi suy luận của mình. Bởi vì chúng đang phản bội lại anh; chúng đang lập luận một kết luận mà anh hoàn toàn không muốn biết.

_Lửa_. Lại là giọng nói vô danh đó. Đâu đó trong nó có sự thỏa mãn lạ lùng. Yongguk không thể thở được.

Anh phó mặc mình cho bản năng. _Chạy trốn_. Anh không thể ở lại đây và bị phát giác như một con nai đứng trong ánh sáng được. Bàn tay anh đang kéo theo một cái gì đó khá nhẹ, nhưng Yongguk mặc kệ. Lợi dụng làn khói lúc này, anh cần phải chạy thôi. Chạy, trước khi những tiếng tri hô kia hóa thành tiếng thét khiếp đảm và dồn anh thẳng vào bước đường cùng vô vọng.

Yongguk muốn tránh xa khỏi hiện trường vụ tông ấy càng xa càng tốt, và anh chọn lủi đại vào một con hẻm nhỏ mà anh đã nhiều lần đi ngang, thừa biết nó vãng người qua lại. Dù vậy, có vẻ như cuộc đời vẫn không thích để Yongguk yên; bằng chứng là vừa lúc anh định hít thở để bình thường nhịp tim trở lại và tìm cách quay về Homra, anh nhìn thấy một cặp mắt tròn đang nhìn đáp trả lại mình.

“Anh?” Cậu nhóc lên tiếng, và trong phút chốc, Yongguk nguyền rủa mình chết đi ngay lúc này cho rồi.

Yongguk ngửa đầu ra tường, cơ thể kiệt quệ đến mức chẳng thể phản ứng ngạc nhiên được nữa. Tuyệt, bây giờ anh không chỉ vướng vào một vụ tông xe, phá hoại tài sản, mà giờ còn là _bắt cóc trẻ em_ nữa; nhưng thằng nhóc trước mặt anh trông không có vẻ sợ sệt gì, Yongguk có thể tận dụng điều này để chống chế một chút trước tòa án.

Rắc rối nối tiếp rắc rối. Yongguk muốn đổ thừa cho đủ thứ: số phận, đôi chân của mình, Homra, vị Thanh Vương quá cố kia, nhưng cuối cùng toàn bộ suy nghĩ của anh lại bị gạt mất, khi cậu bé kia nhích đến gần anh.

“Anh chảy máu kìa.” Cậu nhóc nói, âm giọng phảng phất chút lo lắng. Tay cậu nắm lấy ống quần Yongguk, ngay phần mắt cá. Yongguk nhìn xuống, và nhận ra từ lúc nào, ống quần anh đã lem nhem một màu đỏ của máu. Vệt đỏ khá nhỏ, nên Yongguk đoán vết thương cũng không quá nặng, bằng chứng là anh chẳng hề thấy đau khi chạy nãy giờ.

“Nó sẽ tự lành thôi.” Anh lẩm bẩm, giọng vẫn quá hụt hơi để nói chuyện bình thường. “Em có sao không?”

“Không ạ.” Cậu nhóc trả lời, gương mặt sáng bừng lên một chút. “Anh… anh đã cứu em đúng không? Khỏi chiếc xe đó?”

Gợi lại tình cảnh vừa nãy chỉ khiến Yongguk dở khóc dở cười. “Ừ… có thể.” Mắt anh dò dẫm cậu bé, ghi chú từng vết trầy xước dù là nhỏ nhặt nhất trên má, khuỷu tay, và đầu gối của cậu, và chợt dừng lại ở phù hiệu. _Lee Jeno_.

Anh chưa từng thấy cái tên nào như vậy trong đời. “Lee… Jeno?”

“Vâng ạ?” Cậu nhóc cúi xuống nhìn về đích nhìn của Yongguk tại chiếc phù hiệu, và cậu mau chóng hiểu ra. “Đúng rồi. Tên em là Lee Jeno. Là tên thật luôn đấy ạ.” Cậu xác minh một cách bẽn lẽn, cứ như thể đây là một điều đáng xấu hổ vậy. “Không phải biệt hiệu của em đâu.”

“Tên hay đấy.” Yongguk bình phẩm, cơ thể bớt cứng nhắc phần nào khi thấy khuôn mặt Jeno lại sáng bừng lên. Cậu nhóc lắc lư nhè nhẹ, dường như chẳng có vết thương nào gây đau cho cậu cả. “Này… chắc là em cần về nhà nhỉ? Gia đình em đâu? Có cách nào liên lạc với nhà em không?”

Jeno lắc đầu. Một tay cậu bé lần lên nắm lấy quai cặp. Tâm hồn Yongguk chợt mềm nhũn đi trước những điểm bé nhỏ của Jeno, cách từng sợi tóc cậu nhịp nhàng theo cái đầu lúc lắc, những ngón tay bé nhỏ siết chặt dây balo, như siết một sợi dây thừng đang kéo cậu ra khỏi vùng nguy hiểm. Tất cả những thứ vô cùng bản năng ấy – sự bất an, nỗi sợ trẻ thơ, và niềm nhẹ nhõm khi vừa thoát khỏi cái chết trong tích tắc – đó là những cảm xúc mà Yongguk chưa bao giờ thấy, và không nghĩ mình sẽ biết đến nếu không có ngày này, cứu thoát Jeno khỏi tai nạn xe, bằng cách nào đó mà anh vẫn chưa rõ được.

“Em có thể tự về.” Cậu nói thủng thẳng. “Em biết cách bắt taxi. Nếu anh về với em bây giờ, anh sẽ bị tình nghi đấy.”

“Ồ.” Suy nghĩ thấu đáo đó thuyết phục Yongguk ngay lập tức, buộc anh gật đầu một cách miễn cưỡng. “Em nghĩ nó an toàn chứ? Taxi?”

Jeno mỉm cười hồn nhiên. “Ba em có cho em số điện thoại của tài xế mà ông hay đi.”

_Nhà giàu_ , Yongguk âm thầm ghi chú điều đó. Chắc cũng giống kiểu Moon Jongup. Điều này khiến anh tự hỏi phải chăng bây giờ ở Seoul ngoại trừ anh và Jung Daehyun (gốc gác cậu quá bí ẩn, nhưng dựa vào việc cậu cũng đang trú ở Homra hệt như anh, anh cho rằng Daehyun cũng không khác gì mình là bao; và nếu bản năng của Yongguk là tự gán ghép Daehyun chung với mình, anh cũng sẽ không thừa nhận), ai ai cũng là con nhà tài phiệt thì phải. “Được rồi. Vậy anh sẽ ở với em đến lúc xe tới.”

Jeno gật đầu, _ạ_ một tiếng rõ to, môi nở một nụ cười toe toét cùng đôi mắt híp lại. Trông nó hạnh phúc đến mức Yongguk bỗng dấy lên một cảm giác tội lỗi lạ lùng rằng tại sao mình chưa bao giờ trải qua cảm xúc tương tự. Anh cố không để suy nghĩ ấy ảnh hưởng đến mình quá nhiều, thay vào đó chọn cách ngồi đại xuống mặt đất. Không biết bây giờ Jongup và Daehyun đã về chưa. Anh đang có rất nhiều thứ mà anh không hề muốn để lộ cho cả hai biết chút nào.

Jeno rút điện thoại ra và bắt đầu gọi. Lưng cậu thẳng đứng, bàn tay nhỏ với những ngón tay đang căng lên hết cỡ để nắm trọn chiếc điện thoại, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng và đôi môi mấp máy, ở cậu bé toát ra một phong thái cao quý, càng củng cố hơn niềm tin của Yongguk rằng cậu thực sự là một cậu công tử của một gia đình danh gia vọng tộc. Là tầng lớp mà Yongguk không bao giờ có thể chạm đến được, hay khao khát tiếp xúc.

Anh chỉ cần rất ít những thứ trong cuộc đời này. Những bóng hình xa lạ như ma lướt ngang qua chuỗi đường anh đã quen bước. Ánh sáng đèn đường, ánh sáng xe cộ, những loại ánh sáng nhân tạo lấn át tầm nhìn của anh mỗi khi trời về tối. Mùi rượu nhè nhẹ trong quán rượu Homra, và tính tình thất thường, nhưng cũng bình lặng của Jung Daehyun, những bí mật mà anh ưu tiên được biết. Anh chưa bao giờ đòi hỏi quá nhiều. Và cuộc đời này, tri ân anh một cách thừa thãi, lại quăng vào mặt anh những ân huệ một cách thô bạo nhất mà nó có thể nghĩ ra được.

“Chú ấy sẽ tới đón em sớm nhất có thể.” Jeno nói, đút điện thoại lại vào balo. Cậu tiến đến cạnh Yongguk, ngửa lưng ra tường giống anh. Một chiếc bóng lớn, bên một chiếc bóng nhỏ, in lên bức tường đầy bụi, lấp đầy những tiếng nói chuyện tỉ tê. “Em có nhờ xin chú ấy một bộ quần áo cho anh. Anh cứ lấy mặc nhé.”

Yongguk nhíu mày. “Jeno, anh… cảm ơn nhé, nhưng anh không cần.”

Trong một khoảnh khắc dài, Jeno quay đầu và ngước lên, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt Yongguk. Sự chân thành trong đôi đồng tử tròn ấy làm anh bất giác hối hận vì lời từ chối mình vừa buông ra. Hai tay Jeno vo thành một nắm đấm lỏng lẻo, buông thõng trên mạn sườn, môi cậu bặm lại. Nhưng khuôn mặt cậu không tỏ ra bị xúc phạm bởi lời của Yongguk chút nào. “Em có cảm giác anh không muốn ai biết về tai nạn vừa rồi.”

Thằng nhóc này có khả năng đọc vị chính xác như vậy sao? Yongguk điếng người. Thật buồn cười làm sao, khi anh chọn bỏ chạy vì không muốn mình trở thành một con nai đứng trong ánh sáng, nhưng giờ đây, cuối cùng anh vẫn là một con nai bị Jeno làm sáng tỏ.

“Em biết một vụ tai nạn có thể gây rắc rối thế nào.” Jeno nói, điệu bộ chững chạc khiến nó trông già hơn hẳn tuổi của mình. “Thật may là chúng ta đều an toàn cả. Vậy nên, em nghĩ có thể chôn vùi tất cả.”

“Nghe bí mật nhỉ.” Yongguk húng hắng một tiếng cười.

“Đó là lựa chọn của anh thôi.”

“Và em nghe theo anh?”

Jeno nhún vai. “Anh là ân nhân của em.”

“Anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ quyền lực của một ân nhân lại lớn đến thế.” Yongguk vẫn không hiểu từng lời mình nói ra, nhưng dường như Jeno đang khiến cái vô thức trong anh trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu nhóc mỉm cười, Yongguk thích cách tiếng cười nó nghe trong vắt thế nào, như một làn gió có sắc màu vậy. Cậu rời khỏi bức tường và đến đứng đối diện anh, như tư thế vừa nãy họ chạy đến đây, cặp mắt sáng long lanh như chứa chan hàng ngàn ngôi sao.

“Em có thể hỏi thêm một ân huệ khác không?” Cậu hỏi, thoạt đầu có hơi ngần ngừ, nhưng hy vọng quá lớn đã lấn át toàn bộ. Yongguk nghiêng đầu nhìn Jeno, không hiểu liệu mình có thể làm gì được cho cậu lần nữa.

“Em muốn anh làm gì?”

Yongguk nghĩ có lẽ một ngày nào đó anh phải tự nhìn nhận lại cách ăn nói của mình, vì ngay khi anh vừa hỏi, Jeno lại trở nên bẽn lẽn, cứ như cậu đang làm phiền anh vậy. Có thể anh đang cảnh giác quá cao, trong khi Jeno vẫn chỉ là một cậu bé mà thôi. Bất chấp cậu tỏ ra già dặn thế nào.

Thế là anh bèn gập người xuống, hy vọng làm thế này sẽ giúp Jeno biết anh sẵn lòng với cậu. Anh cúi thấp, cặp đùi gập lại, cho đến khi ánh mắt của anh ngang bằng với đôi mắt đầy ngạc nhiên và mừng rỡ của Jeno. Đầu anh nghiêng sao một bên, thầm mong ánh mắt của mình đủ cởi mở để Jeno biết anh không hề coi cậu là một mối phiền phức gì.

“Em… em chỉ muốn gặp lại anh.” Jeno nói. Yongguk để ý cặp má tròn của cậu ửng chút hồng. Bên trong Yongguk cuộn thắt lại; thằng nhóc _dễ thương_ quá. “Mai em có một cuộc thi, nên em không thể đến đây được… nhưng ngày mốt, anh hãy đến đây nhé? Cũng vào giờ này? Em với anh có thể đi đâu đó.”

“Ba mẹ em sẽ biết đấy.” Yongguk nhắc. Có thể anh đã mất đi ràng buộc gia đình từ lâu rồi, nhưng anh vẫn nhớ mối ràng buộc đấy chặt chẽ thế nào, nhất là với lứa tuổi của Jeno.

“Sẽ không đâu ạ.” Jeno lắc đầu quầy quậy, kiên quyết với ý định của mình. “Em sẽ thu xếp được. Nhé? Nhé?” Thằng nhóc trông thành khẩn đến mức Yongguk phải cố lắm mới nén cười, và làm sao anh có thể từ chối được một yêu cầu ngây ngốc thế này.

“Được rồi.” Anh đầu hàng tự nguyện, một chút tơ lòng âm thầm được gỡ rối nhẹ nhõm khi anh thấy khuôn mặt hạnh phúc của Jeno trở lại. Đôi mắt cười của nó làm anh thư giãn được phần nào; và anh bỗng có cảm giác thôi thúc muốn xoa mái tóc mềm lơ thơ ấy. Nhưng anh cố gắng kiềm lại, cảm tưởng từ nãy đến giờ, cả hai vẫn giao tiếp an toàn bởi vì anh chưa hề chủ động chạm vào Jeno.

Xe đến đón Jeno xuất hiện không lâu sau đó. Yongguk nhận ra phản ứng của Jeno ngay lập tức khi có tiếng còi ngoài đường, và một chiếc xe đỗ chắn ngang con hẻm. Cậu tỏ ra luyến tiếc, cố gắng giấu bằng một niềm vui an ủi khi mở cửa xe, lấy ra một chiếc túi giấy và chìa ra cho Yongguk. “Của anh.” Cậu nói gỏn gọn, và dậm nhẹ đôi chân. “Ở đây nhé. Ngày mốt. Em sẽ chờ anh ở đây.”

“Được rồi, Jeno. Anh sẽ tới.” Yongguk mỉm cười động viên, và vỗ vai Jeno một cái. “Em về bảo trọng.”

Cậu nhóc nhoài về phía bàn tay của Yongguk, giọng nói bỗng trở nên chậm rãi hẳn. “Này. Em vẫn chưa biết tên của anh. Anh có ngại chia sẻ tên cho người lạ không ạ?”

Yongguk rất muốn nói với Jeno rằng anh, từ lúc bước vào con hẻm này, có lẽ đã chẳng còn coi Jeno là một người lạ nữa. Anh không nghĩ cậu là bạn, nhưng chắc chắn cậu nhóc đã vượt qua rào cản người lạ từ lâu. “Anh tên là Yongguk.”

“Yongguk.” Jeno lặp lại cái tên đó, khuôn miệng và lưỡi vẫn còn xa lạ với những âm tiết mới mẻ ấy. Cậu gật đầu, chào Yongguk bằng một nụ cười khác, và vẫn còn lưu luyến anh đến mức chững lại khi mở cửa xe ra, chưa muốn vào trong khoang hoàn toàn. Yongguk nhìn bóng hình bé nhỏ ấy đang ngoái đầu lại nhìn anh, một bên má vẫn còn vết xước chưa lành, nhưng niềm vui quá đỗi trên gương mặt thơ trẻ ấy dường như đã làm mọi vết thương được chữa lành. “Yongguk! Chào anh nhé! Cảm ơn anh rất nhiều!”

Yongguk đưa một tay lên vẫy. Kể cả khi chiếc xe đã rú động cơ và bắt đầu chuyển mình, rời khỏi tầm mắt anh, anh nhận ra tay mình vẫn lơ lửng trong không trung, chưa chịu buông thõng, như thể chính nó cũng lưu luyến cậu bé con và trông chờ lời hứa sẽ trở thành hiện thực.

Yongguk nhìn xuống chiếc túi giấy bên tay còn lại. Đúng như lời Jeno nói, bên trong là một bộ đồ sạch sẽ và tinh tươm. Nó toát lên một khí chất cao sang đến nỗi Yongguk ngờ vực liệu Jongup và Daehyun có thuyết phục rằng đây _thực sự_ là quần áo của anh hay không. Dù vậy, anh đành làm theo kế hoạch đã định. Che giấu mọi chuyện nên là ưu tiên số một lúc này.

Anh rời khỏi con hẻm (một cách bất đắc dĩ), lủi đại vào nhà vệ sinh của một cửa hàng tiện lợi và nhanh chóng thay bộ đồ bị lấm bẩn của mình. Khoác lên một bộ trang phục xa lạ, Yongguk cứ có cảm giác mình đã trở thành một ai đó khác. Ai đó chưa hề cứu một cậu bé học sinh bằng cách dùng cả thân mình để che chắn cậu khỏi một chiếc xe điên, và bằng cách nào đó vẫn còn sống, lành lặn và nguyên vẹn. Thật không tưởng. Yongguk gợi lại hình ảnh đó với những thắc mắc mà từ nãy đến giờ vẫn bị chôn vùi bởi cuộc gặp gỡ với Jeno. Làm sao mà chiếc xe ấy lại có thể bị tàn phá một cách kinh khủng như thế? Hay đã có một thế lực nào đó đã bí mật cứu lấy cả anh và Jeno?

Anh gói bộ quần áo của mình vào trong chiếc túi giấy, và bước ra ngoài, cố gắng tỏ ra mình thật vô tội. Anh mua thêm một chiếc khẩu trang, cho chắc ăn. Sau khi đã chắc mẩm mình đã giấu giếm bản thân tốt hết mức có thể, anh mới bắt đầu lần đường về Homra.

Khi Yongguk về đến Homra, Jongup và Daehyun vẫn vắng mặt. Anh mau chóng quẳng bộ quần áo vào chiếc máy giặt riêng trong nhà vệ sinh, và vẫn mặc nguyên bộ đồ Jeno đưa cho. Xong, anh bước xuống dưới quán, ngồi đại vào một chiếc ghế sofa, với tay lấy một cuốn tạp chí trên kệ và đọc nó một cách lơ đãng, thầm mong mình đã thành công cải trang thành một Người Rảnh Rỗi hơn là một Người Đang Cố Gắng Giấu Đi Rắc Rối Mình Gây Ra.

Cách tốt nhất để hoàn thiện lớp cải trang Người Rảnh Rỗi, đó là càng ít để tâm đến vụ tai nạn càng tốt. Vậy nên Yongguk không bật TV, cũng như không thèm xem qua số báo mới vừa được gửi đến Homra. Thế nhưng, anh vẫn không thể thoát khỏi được một nguồn thông tin mà Yongguk cũng tự biết rằng có trời anh mới né được: Moon Jongup và Jung Daehyun.

Họ quay lại Homra khi trời đã xế chiều. Cả hai đều mặc vest đen và chải chuốt gọn gàng. Tuy nhiên toàn bộ lễ nghi đã hoàn toàn bị rũ bỏ khi bước qua ngưỡng cửa Homra, khi Daehyun ngay lập tức gỡ đôi giày da đen ra và đẩy nó vào thẳng xó nhà.

“Scepter 4 thật mệt mỏi.” Cậu lẩm bẩm. “Phép tắc của họ thật ngột ngạt. Anh có cảm giác muốn tắt thở tới nơi.”

Jongup có lẽ cũng bất mãn, nhưng cậu chọn cách giấu đi. Thay vào đó, cậu quay sang và mau mắn nhận ra Yongguk đang đọc tạp chí ở góc quán. Yongguk gật đầu đáp trả cái vẫy tay của cậu chủ quán. “Yongguk. Tụi em về rồi đây.”

“Anh nghĩ ta nên gọi đồ ăn.” Anh thở dài. “Anh quá lười nấu. Hai bây chắc cũng mệt mỏi rồi.”

“ _Quá_ mệt là đằng khác.” Daehyun gỡ cà vạt ra, cởi một cút áo trên cùng, rồi kéo hết vạt áo sơ mi ra khỏi quần tây. Bây giờ trông cậu mới đúng là Daehyun thường ngày. “Anh muốn spaghetti. Có quán ở gần sông Hàn bán đồ ăn khá ngon đấy.”

“Để em gọi.” Jongup đồng ý. Họ quay lại những vị trí quen thuộc: Yongguk và Daehyun ngồi bên chiếc ghế đẩu, Jongup đứng đằng sau quầy. Trong lúc Jongup bấm điện thoại đặt món, Daehyun xoay mình trên chiếc ghế, một cách ngẫu hứng, bàn tay gầy gò bấm đại chiếc điều khiển TV đến một kênh nào đó. Kênh cậu ấn mở ra màn hình một con đường đông đúc, và Yongguk phải cố gắng lắm mới không ho nhẹ.

Đó là đoạn đường mà anh đã gặp tai nạn trưa nay. Yongguk không cần đọc dòng chữ _Tin nóng hổi trong ngày: Xe điên chạy tốc độ cao, và bị tàn phá bởi một lực lạ_ cũng nhận ra ngay cái ngã tư quái quỷ đó.

“Tông xe à.” Jongup hỏi một cách lơ đãng, bàn tay vẫn đang kéo xuống chọn món. “Yongguk, anh muốn ăn gì?”

“Spaghetti giống Daehyun cũng được.” Yongguk trả lời, hoàn toàn chẳng quan tâm mình phải ăn gì. Anh ước sao mình có siêu năng lực tắt bản tin đó càng nhanh càng tốt.

“Lực lạ là gì nhỉ?” Daehyun hỏi trổng, tay đưa lên mái tóc gãi nhè nhẹ.

Đột nhiên, cánh cửa quán lắc nhè nhẹ, trước khi mở toang ra, phát lên một hồi chuông reo leng keng. Yongguk ngồi thẳng dậy, mắt tạm rời đi màn hình TV và chuyển sang nhìn vị khách mới đến. Anh nghe giọng Jongup vang vẳng đâu đó, có vẻ khó chịu và lạnh lẽo lạ thường. Sự điềm đạm thường nhật dường như bị triệt tiêu hoàn toàn. “Xin lỗi. Hôm nay Homra không tiếp khách.”

Yongguk quan sát vị khách không mời mà đến này, trong thâm tâm bỗng dậy lên một thôi thúc phải đề phòng. Người đứng ở ngưỡng cửa trông khá già dặn, có vẻ ngang ngửa tuổi anh; anh ta cao, đầy đặn, khuôn mặt góc cạnh và thân hình khỏe khoắn trong hoodie và quần jeans đen giản dị. Nhưng đâu đó nơi anh ta phảng phất một vẻ xảo quyệt và tinh nghịch, như sẵn sàng làm hại đến đối phương bất kỳ lúc nào. Nghe âm giọng của Jongup, Yongguk nghĩ có thể cậu biết người này. Một cách không được tích cực cho lắm.

“Ồ. Nhưng chính tôi cũng đang rất thắc mắc lực lạ ấy là gì.” Người lạ cất tiếng, giọng nói trầm sởn da gà. Cặp mắt anh ta không nhìn Jongup hay Daehyun, mà nhìn thẳng vào Yongguk, càng khiến hệ thống bất an trong anh báo động dữ dội hơn. “Xích Vương mất rồi mà các cậu vẫn kết nạp lính mới à?”

“Anh ấy chỉ là một người bạn thôi.” Daehyun phủ nhận. Cách cậu gằn từ _bạn_ ấy khiến bên trong Yongguk giật thót. _Rốt cuộc gã này là ai?_ “Chúng tôi không có nhu cầu bàn luận về lực lạ ấy với anh, Kim Himchan.”

Himchan nhếch mép. Anh lôi trong túi áo hoodie ra một chiếc USB nhỏ. Và từ chiếc USB nằm gọn trong những kẽ tay ấy bắt đầu nổi lên những sắc xanh sòng sọc như ma trơi, ánh sáng ma mị của nó đổ bóng lên khuôn mặt Himchan, càng khiến anh trông bí hiểm hơn, như một tay phù thủy vừa bước ra từ truyện cổ tích. “Vậy ư. Tôi, và cả Lục Tộc của mình, lại rất cần bàn luận với các cậu đấy.”

Từ đầu đến tận lúc Jongup đồng ý cho Himchan truy cập USB vào chiếc TV để xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Yongguk vẫn không nói lời nào. Anh đã phần nào tiên đoán được những gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo. Lý tính trong Yongguk chưa bao giờ phán đoán sai cả. Không ai đề nghị Yongguk rời đi, dù đây có vẻ là một vấn đề nội bộ. Tuy nhiên, anh để ý Daehyun có vẻ không hài lòng với Himchan, bằng chứng là Himchan có quay đầu nhìn Yongguk một cái nhìn bí ẩn thật dài trong lúc Jongup đang loay hoay chọn đúng tệp trong USB, và điều đó khiến Daehyun ngay lập tức nhích ghế sát gần với Yongguk, đến mức tay cả hai gần chạm đến nhau. Hơi ấm từ cậu tỏa ra lan vào người Yongguk, chỉ khiến anh thêm rùng mình và bất an.

“Đây là camera an ninh của jungle, được thu thập và báo cáo cho tôi từ cấp dưới.” Himchan nói. “Hãy xem thử tình tiết vụ tông xe trưa nay, trước cổng trường trung học Hyeongdong, một cách chi tiết mà lũ phóng viên sẽ không có được.”

Màn hình bắt đầu chiếu lên cảnh toàn của góc ngã tư. Góc trái màn hình hiện giờ, là buổi trưa. Yongguk tự hỏi liệu đây có phải là góc mà Chúa trời nhìn về tụi anh, và phán xét chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Anh hoàn toàn tiên liệu được chiếc xe điên đó lao đến, một hiện thực mà anh rõ ràng không thể né tránh được; chiếc xe thể thao lao đến, khi cậu nhóc học trò vẫn còn đang đi bộ qua vạch, và một hình thù bắn ra như tia chớp, nhanh chóng tóm được cậu trước khi chiếc xe tông cậu bé, và—

“Cái _quái_ gì?” Jongup thì thầm. Khóe miệng Himchan cong lên, một cách khoái trá.

Đến Yongguk cũng không thể tin được vào những gì đang xảy ra. Chặn trước chiếc xe là một bức tường lửa đỏ rực cháy, và từ nó bắt đầu bốc lên những cột khóc mịt mù. Lửa đỏ, rạo rực đến mức dường như nó vẫn đang sống, bên trong màn hình, sẵn sàng trào ra và phá nát cả chiếc TV. _Lửa_. Giọng nói lại bắt đầu vang lên trong tâm trí Yongguk, cùng điệu bộ cười cợt mà anh chỉ biết quay đi, thầm mong không ai phát hiện ra cử chỉ khác thường của mình.

“Tường Lửa.” Himchan thông báo, giọng nghe bảng lảng mỉa mai. “Lượng nhiệt tỏa ra rất lớn, gần như ở mức báo động trong Xích Tộc. Chúng tôi không thể thu thập được CCTV nào phóng to rõ những người của hiện trường, nhưng qua video này, ta có thể đi đến khẳng định rằng đây là do một thành viên Xích Tộc gây ra được không?”

“Đúng.” Daehyun gật đầu và xác nhận một cách lạnh nhạt. Bóng lưng của cậu trong tầm mắt Yongguk nhỏ hơn Himchan rất nhiều, nhưng sự đanh cứng nơi cậu hoàn toàn có thể đối chọi được với anh ta. “Tôi thấy đây là một vụ cứu người. Rất nhân đạo. Rất _Homra_. Anh mong chờ gì ở chúng tôi, Lục Vương Kim?”

_Lục Vương Kim_. Thông tin mới mẻ này ập đến trong Yongguk, gỡ ra toàn bộ thắc mắc nãy giờ đang vướng bận trong anh. Đúng rồi, anh gợi nhớ lại cuộc trò chuyện không lâu về trước, cũng tại quầy rượu này. Jongup đã nói gì với anh về Lục Tộc chứ?

_Lục Vương Kim Himchan. Không được thân thiện cho lắm._

_Nổi loạn. Lúc nào cũng thích tạo loạn._

_Nguy hiểm. Sẵn sàng tấn công chúng ta bất cứ lúc nào._ Chính Daehyun cũng thừa nhận như thế. Có thể hiểu được tại sao Jongup và Daehyun lại khó chịu trước sự hiện diện của Himchan. Bên trong Yongguk bỗng cất lên một cảm giác bứt rứt tội lỗi. Rõ ràng đây là lỗi anh không hơn không kém, vì đã tạo ra mớ rắc rối này, dẫn đến sự viếng thăm của Lục Vương lúc này.

Nhưng. Một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu anh, phản bác lại. Yongguk nghi ngờ liệu đây có phải là giọng nói đã luôn gọi tên lửa trong tâm trí anh. Nếu anh không xuất hiện, anh đã không thể cứu Lee Jeno. Khuôn mặt trong sáng của cậu nhóc ùa về, hoàn toàn dập tắt cảm giác day dứt mà anh vừa tạo ra. Anh không thể để một cậu bé vô tội như thế chết oan. Đó là việc anh phải làm.

Thế nhưng còn bức Tường Lửa. Yongguk không hiểu. Nếu lý tính của anh suy luận đúng, thì—

“Ồ, sự nhân đạo của Homra không phải là thứ tôi hứng thú.” Himchan lắc đầu, nụ cười khinh miệt vẫn giữ nguyên trên bờ môi mỏng. “Tôi hứng thú với _nó_ kia. Bức Tường Lửa.”

Bức Tường Lửa đó là của anh. Lý tính trong anh chỉ có thể suy luận được khả năng đó là hợp lý. Chẳng là của ai hết, chẳng có ai xuất hiện trong vụ tai nạn đó ngoài anh và Jeno cả. Jeno phát động Bức Tường Lửa gần như là điều không thể, chỉ có anh, trong hoàn cảnh đó, nó hợp lý đến mức tâm can anh nhức nhối lạ thường, như đang bị thiêu trên một giàn _lửa_ đỏ rực—

“Đó chẳng phải là một sức mạnh độc quyền của Xích Vương à?” Himchan chất vấn.

Và toàn bộ không gian Homra rơi vào chết lặng.

Yongguk cảm nhận được bàn tay mình đang run lên. Anh mừng vì ngay từ đầu đã giấu nó ở bên ghế. Anh cố tỏ ra bình tĩnh và giữ sự im lặng của mình đều đặn, không bị phá bởi một dấu hiệu nào của sự bất thường – hơi thở gấp, hay mồ hôi chảy. Himchan ngoái lại nhìn anh thêm một cái nữa, lần này nó diễn ra ngắn hơn, rồi anh ta nhanh chóng quay lại tư thế cũ.

“Tôi đã biết Xích Vương gần như cả cuộc đời.” Himchan nói vu vơ. “Ông ta đã từng nói cho tôi. Bức Tường Lửa chỉ có thể phát động bởi Xích Vương mà thôi. Càng chỉ có Vua mới có thể gọi một sức mạnh mạnh mẽ và hủy diệt đến thế — hai cậu đã xem chiếc xe đó bị tàn phá thế nào chưa?”

Daehyun và Jongup không trả lời, nên Himchan tiếp tục đóng vai độc thoại. Anh ta sải bước đến chiếc TV và rút USB ra, giọng nói giờ đây trở nên vô cảm. “Tôi sẽ gửi CCTV này cho cậu, Jongup. Trong thời gian này, tôi hy vọng Xích Tộc các cậu có thể đưa ra cho tôi một câu trả lời rõ ràng.” Đuôi mắt Himchan sượt qua Yongguk, và hàng lông mày nhướn lên tỏ vẻ đùa cợt. “Tôi _rất_ tò mò muốn biết ai là người kế vị ông bạn già của tôi đấy.”

Himchan rời đi, bất thình lình như khi mới đến, như một cơn gió độc. Anh ta cũng chẳng buồn chào, và tương tự với Jongup và Daehyun. Dường như hiềm khích ngầm giữa họ khiến toàn bộ lễ nghi chẳng còn nghĩa lý gì nữa. Yongguk ngồi im như tượng, nhưng anh cảm giác được lớp hóa trang Người Rảnh Rỗi của mình bắt đầu tan vỡ và lộ ra chân tướng của Người Đang Cố Gắng Giấu Đi Rắc Rối Mình Gây Ra.

“Bức Tường Lửa ư.” Daehyun thì thầm, bàn tay cậu vo chặt lại. “Gần đây, sức mạnh của anh có chút khởi sắc trở lại. Anh đã ngờ ngợ. Nhưng không ngờ…”

“Xích Vương mới có thể là ai chứ?” Jongup tự hỏi. Cậu tiến đến nhìn về màn hình, nay đã trả về bản tin thời sự. “Thậm chí còn chẳng có thanh gươm Damocles. Làm sao chúng ta có thể biết _là ai?_ ”

Jongup nhấn mạnh hai chữ cuối khi nhìn về phía Yongguk. Yongguk có thể cảm nhận được điều đó. Nhưng thay vào nhìn đáp lại, như một lời biện hộ, anh nhắm mắt, thở ra một hơi dài, và bàn tay lại lần vào trong túi áo, tìm kiếm một điếu thuốc.

Thuốc lá. Đó là lời biện hộ duy nhất của anh.

—

“Tộc ư?” Jeno hỏi, trước khi ngoạm một miếng bánh burger lớn. “Em biết chứ.”

Đúng như lời hứa, một ngày sau, Yongguk quay lại con hẻm mà anh cùng Jeno bỏ trốn, và khi anh mò đến thì Jeno đã đứng ở đó chờ với mũi giày vò vò trên mặt đường vì sốt ruột. Hóa ra cậu đã trốn một tiết học để tới đây chờ anh, điều làm Yongguk thấy tội lỗi đến mức phải kiếm gì đó để bù đắp, và rồi cuối cùng cả hai ngồi ở đây, trong một góc cửa hàng McDonald’s, Jeno hạnh phúc ăn bánh burger thịt và Yongguk im re với ly Coca của mình.

Yongguk nhìn ly Coca trên bàn, tự hỏi mình có nên mua thêm một ly nữa, dù trong bụng đã bắt đầu cảm thấy đầy vì uống quá nhiều nước. Một ngày qua ở Homra đúng là địa ngục. Kể từ sau chuyến viếng thăm và những dữ kiện bất ngờ từ Lục Vương Kim Himchan, Jongup lẫn Daehyun bỗng trở nên vô cùng căng thẳng và cảnh giác. Thỉnh thoảng Yongguk nghe thấy cả hai bàn tán về việc tìm kiếm nhiều CCTV mật về vụ tông xe đó, và Jongup vẽ hẳn ra một bảng những khả năng ai là Xích Vương tương lai của họ, và Yongguk không cần nhìn cũng biết thể nào tên anh cũng lọt tận tốp năm. Vì vậy, ngày hôm nay có thể được ra ngoài cùng ai đó không biết chuyện như Lee Jeno khiến Yongguk mừng húm, bất kể câu chuyện của họ vẫn quay về xung quanh các Tộc. Thế nhưng Jeno là người ngoài, và bây giờ cứ là ai ở ngoài vòng Xích Tộc đối với Yongguk đều là một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm.

“TV và báo đài đưa tin về họ suốt.” Jeno nói, liếm nhẹ ngón tay dính đầy dầu mỡ và vẫn tiếp tục kể. “Sức mạnh không tưởng của họ, và cả những siêu nhân Strain nữa. Hình như có đến sáu bảy Tộc gì đó đúng không nhỉ?”

“Phải.” Yongguk gật đầu, khoan miệng bỗng trở nên đắng ngắt. “Bảy.”

“Em thì biết thế thôi chứ cũng chẳng quan tâm lắm.” Jeno nói vô tư. “Mấy đứa nhóc cùng lớp thì mê sức mạnh của Tộc ghê lắm. Nhưng em thì chẳng dám.”

“Tại sao thế? Sao em lại không thích?”

Jeno nhìn chiếc bánh burger ăn dở hồi lâu, như thể cậu đang lục lọi vốn từ vựng non nớt của mình để nhào nặn một câu trả lời thích hợp. Cuối cùng, cậu trả lời, đôi vai hơi chùng xuống. “Em không thấy bản thân, hay gia đình em liên can gì đến họ. Vả lại, em không thích những thứ mơ hồ và khó kiểm soát như _sức mạnh_.”

Yongguk lắng nghe lý do đó và gật đầu, tuy nhiên, một phần lý trí trong anh lại gọi về ký ức của vài ngày trước, khi cuộc tông xe diễn ra, và CCTV của Himchan tái hiện lại rằng anh và Jeno chỉ có thể thoát được nhờ sự can thiệp của một năng lực huyền bí. “Thật ra thì sức mạnh cũng hữu dụng mà.” Anh nhẹ nhàng phản đối. “Ví dụ như nó có thể giúp em né được vụ tông xe bữa trước chẳng hạn.”

Jeno bật cười; cậu chấm một miếng khoai tây chiên vào tương ớt rồi ăn một cách khoan thai. “Ôi, em bị như vậy miết. Em quen rồi.”

“Bị cái gì cơ?”

“Vận xui.” Jeno trả lời, vành tai cậu ửng lên khi thấy Yongguk nhìn chằm chặp vào mình. “Em bị hạn nhiều lắm. Hồi mấy tháng trước, em đang ngồi trong lớp, thì đột nhiên có một chậu cây ném thẳng vào chỗ cửa sổ gần bàn em ngồi.”

Yongguk mở to mắt. Rốt cuộc thì Lee Jeno có hiểu điều đó nguy hiểm đến mức nào không mà sao nó vẫn có thể cười toe như thế? “Em bị thương nặng không?”

“Rất may lúc đó cô giáo vừa gọi em lên bảng làm bài.” Jeno hồ hởi đáp. “Nên em không bị sao cả. Và còn một số vụ linh tinh khác nữa, nhưng em may mắn né được. Có khi vận may của em để bù vào xui xẻo nên cũng sắp hết tới nơi rồi.”

Yongguk lại im lặng và ăn một miếng khoai tây chiên. Hèn gì lúc ở trong hẻm hai ngày trước, Jeno không hề phát hoảng như mọi đứa trẻ khi gặp phải những biến cố sống còn như _tai nạn xe_. Nhìn cậu bé hồn nhiên kể lại những lần mình may mắn thoát chết khiến anh không khỏi cảm thấy một chút xót xa, và khó hiểu. Một cái chậu cây không thể cứ thế lao thẳng vào cửa sổ được. Chắc chắn phải có ai đó đứng sau hành động này.

“Jeno này,” Yongguk gọi, và cậu nhóc ngay lập tức phản ứng bằng một tiếng _dạ_. “ở trường có ai ghét em không?”

Tròng mắt Jeno xoay tròn ra chiều ngẫm nghĩ, nhưng rồi cậu lắc đầu. “Không. Hoặc là em không biết? Em không hay cởi mở ở trường cho lắm, và các bạn cùng lớp thì luôn tỏ ra bình thường. Em ít tiếp xúc với những bạn lớp khác lắm.”

Cũng vô lý, Yongguk nghĩ, không có một học sinh cấp hai nào đủ khỏe để ném một chậu cây vào cửa sổ lớp được. Chắc chắn phải là một ai đó thật khỏe mạnh. Không hiểu sao thời điểm đó, hình ảnh to lớn của Kim Himchan bỗng vụt qua tâm trí Yongguk, song anh lắc đầu xua nó đi ngay lập tức. Dù trong chính thâm tâm, anh không hề bác bỏ giả thuyết này.

Giả thuyết rằng rất có thể, Kim Himchan dính vào vụ này. Linh cảm của Yongguk mách bảo điều đó, dù đến chính anh cũng không thể lý giải được vì sao, và cũng chẳng có bằng chứng nào củng cố.

Một thứ gì đó ấm áp bỗng chạm vào những ngón tay của Yongguk, buộc anh dứt khỏi trường suy nghĩ và nhìn xuống. Tại bàn tay của anh, những ngón tay bé nhỏ của Jeno đang chọc chọc vào một cách tò mò.

“Lúc anh suy nghĩ tay anh cứ cử động vô thức thế này à?” Jeno hỏi, và lúc này Yongguk mới nhận ra bàn tay của mình đang để mở, và những ngón tay thì đang run lên.

“À.” Yongguk mỉm cười. “Anh không chịu được lạnh. Nên tay anh hay bị run vô thức như thế.”

Cặp mắt Jeno mở to. “Sao anh không nói em sớm? Vậy mình ra khỏi đây đi!”

“Nhưng em đang còn phần bánh—”

“Trời ơi, anh ngốc vừa thôi!”

Họ dành ngày còn lại, và cả những ngày sau đó rong ruổi ở mọi ngóc ngách thành phố. Yongguk đã quen hầu hết phố phường Seoul, nhưng nay dắt thêm cậu bé Jeno lúc nào cũng tròn mắt ngạc nhiên trước những con phố lạ mà cậu chưa từng đến khiến anh phần nào nhìn nhận phố thị Seoul trở nên mới mẻ đi hẳn. Như hai du khách vừa đặt chân tới nơi đây vậy. Gần một tuần sau thì Yongguk đã biết thêm nhiều hơn về cậu học trò, chẳng hạn như Lee Jeno đã từng làm rớt cặp của mình và lộ ra vài bài kiểm tra chín mươi chín điểm, và lý do cậu không thể đạt được điểm một trăm là vì cậu luôn quên mất đề kiểm tra có mặt sau; hay Jeno vẫn thường xuyên xin nghỉ học, viện cớ rằng cậu bị bệnh, chỉ để tót ra ngoài chơi hoặc lẻn vào các công ty để nhìn ngắm những con người “tiềm năng”, theo lời của cậu. Rằng gia đình của Jeno luôn để cho cậu tự lập từ nhỏ, tin rằng cậu là một người hoàn toàn có tương lai xán lạn và sẵn sàng phó mặc cậu bươn chải với cuộc đời, điều mà Yongguk thấy khá thú vị và tự hỏi sẽ ra sao nếu Jeno cuối cùng lại trở thành như anh – vô gia cư, vô danh, vô gốc gác, sống tạm bợ tại Homra và đang bị nghi ngờ là một vị Xích Vương kế vị.

Sức mạnh là mơ hồ và khó kiểm soát. Jeno đã nói như thế. Và Yongguk có thể đồng tình phần nào. Tuy nhiên, có những khoảnh khắc nhỏ bé, khi anh thấy cặp mắt cậu sáng bừng khi thấy một góc đường mới, hay đôi chân cậu luôn năng nổ chạy tới cuối con đường rồi lại chạy về chỗ anh đang đứng, Yongguk lại tin vào một phần lý trí của anh đã từng phản bác lại lời nói của Jeno.

Rằng sở hữu sức mạnh cũng là một thế mạnh. Để bảo vệ được những điều mà anh âm thầm yêu thương.

Nó bắt đầu xuất hiện nhiều hơn. Lửa.

Không còn chỉ là một giọng nói đơn thuần. Lửa bắt đầu đến với anh thường xuyên hơn, dần dà hơn. Trong những giấc mơ, anh mơ thấy những cánh rừng bị thiêu rụi ra tro, và nóng bức dưới ánh sáng mặt trời. Trên những con đường trưa ngập nắng đứng bên đường chờ Jeno tan lớp, anh có lẽ đã chứng kiến những ảo ảnh của người qua đường hóa thành những ngọn đuốc sống biết đi. Và anh đã thôi thói quen phải dùng đến bật lửa, khi giờ đây chỉ cần để điếu thuốc lên môi, một sức mạnh thần bí nào đó đã làm đầu điếu bắt đầu bốc khói xám xịt.

_Lửa đang đến_. Và Yongguk không thể ngăn cản được.

Anh vẫn duy trì mối quan hệ với Jongup và Daehyun tại Homra, nhưng Jongup có ánh nhìn đầy lo lắng với Yongguk đến mức anh bắt đầu có cảm giác không thoải mái. Daehyun vẫn tỏ ra bình thường, dù đôi khi cậu vẫn hay chạm nhẹ vào mu bàn tay anh và bình luận rằng có thể anh đang bị nhiệt thì phải. Anh từ chối thuốc lá từ Jongup, bắt đầu quay lại với những gói thuốc rẻ tiền ngoài tạp hóa, nhưng chính trong thâm tâm Yongguk cũng biết một điều rằng, điều này không thể giấu kín mãi được.

“Dạo này anh có sao không?”

Giọng nói của Jeno kéo anh quay về với hiện thực.

Lại là một buổi trưa tan tầm khác, và Yongguk vẫn dựa bên bờ tường trường Hyeongdong chờ Jeno ra. Dưới tán cây râm mát mẻ, Yongguk đã muốn ngủ một giấc đứng cho rồi, nhưng những ngày vừa qua làm anh chẳng thể yên lòng mà nhắm mắt. Rồi cuối cùng, Jeno đã đến, làm đổ bể tan tành ước mơ ngủ vùi của anh.

Dù vậy, nụ cười của Jeno vẫn khiến Yongguk thư giãn được phần nào. Anh duỗi hai tay lên trời, ngáp một hơi dài, và nói. “Không. Gần đây anh thức khuya nên hơi mệt người một tí.”

“Và anh lại không nói em à?” Jeno trách móc.

“Em còn nhỏ, lo đi học đi, đừng quan tâm anh làm gì. Anh tự lo cho anh được.”

Jeno trông rõ ràng là không tin chút nào. “Anh nghe chẳng có vẻ chắc chắn gì cả.”

Yongguk giả vờ lờ đi Jeno và ngước lên trời, khoái trá tận hưởng sự bất mãn dễ thương của cậu nhóc. Trên cao, những tán cây xanh đang rung động theo làn gió hè nóng nực. Và thân cây bạc phếch dưới ánh nắng dường như đang lắc lư.

Đôi tay đang chắp sau gáy Yongguk bỗng cứng đờ lại. _Lắc lư?_

Tai anh bỗng nghe thấy một âm thanh quái dị. _Rắc_. Nghe như một món đồ nào đó đang bị đổ bể. _Rắc_. Nghe thô ráp, trần trụi, như thể không phải một vật dụng nhân tạo. Bóng râm mà cả hai đang đứng dường như càng lúc càng nở rộng ra.

_Rắc._

“ _Jeno!_ ” Yongguk rít lên, và anh nhào người qua một bên, tay kéo theo Jeno như một phản xạ rất tự nhiên. Cả hai bổ nhào xuống mặt đường, đầu Yongguk đập thẳng vào mặt đường một cú _bộp_ đau điếng, làm từng dây thần kinh trong anh rung động. Toàn thân anh tự động ôm gọn lấy Jeno, và tai anh nổ loảng xoảng tiếng một thứ gì đó nặng nề đập vào một bề mặt cứng, tạo ra chuỗi âm thanh lớn. Cát bụi dội thẳng vào đôi tay trần của Yongguk ngứa ngáy, như anh không quan tâm.

“Je…no…?” Anh thều thào, và cậu nhóc trong vòng tay anh ngọ nguậy. Jeno rên rỉ một tiếng vô nghĩa, nhưng có vẻ vẫn còn sống và an toàn.

_Mẹ kiếp_. Yongguk có cảm giác mình lại sắp sửa trở thành một con nai trong ánh sáng. Giờ đây, anh chẳng thể giấu mặt mình đi được nữa. Jeno thút thít một tiếng nhỏ, khiến Yongguk càng ôm ghì cậu vào trong lòng hơn. Cậu lại cựa quậy, nới lỏng vòng tay anh ra.

“Vận xui.” Jeno thì thầm, giọng cậu nghe rệu rã. “Đó là vận xui.”

Yongguk muốn nói gì đó, nhưng cổ họng anh bỗng chết nghẹn.

Anh lồm cồm đứng dậy, xung quanh đã bắt đầu bu người và những âm thanh la hét hốt hoảng. Jeno cũng ngồi thẳng lưng dậy, và nhìn trân trân vào cảnh tượng trước mắt, chết lặng.

Trước mặt cả hai là thân cây cổ thụ ven đường, giờ đã bị bẻ gãy, một nửa thân cây rơi thẳng vào khúc sân trường Hyeongdong. Yongguk bần thần nhìn nơi mà thân cây bẻ nửa, và anh để ý sự khác thường nơi nó. Đôi mắt anh lại bắt đầu rà soát đám đông đang bủa vây, hoàn toàn không muốn quan tâm đến những giọng nói, hay gương mặt của bất cứ ai.

Trừ một người.

Kim Himchan đang đứng im, ở bên kia thân cổ thụ. Anh ta lạc lõng hoàn toàn so với đám đông đang cố nhấn chìm anh ta vào. Vẫn bộ trang phục hoodie và quần jeans đó, nhưng trông khuôn mặt Himchan vô cảm như người máy. Yongguk, ở bên này thân cây, lồng ngực phập phồng và trái tim trĩu nặng từng nhịp đập nặng nề, chẳng biết làm gì hơn là trừng mắt đáp lại ánh nhìn ấy.

Cây cổ thụ đã cố tình bị cưa. Vết cắt thẳng đuột, độ dài được tính toán đủ để không dính vào tòa nhà, ngay thời điểm Yongguk và Jeno đang đứng ở đó. Đôi chân Yongguk chợt trở nên nặng như đeo chì.

“Yongguk? Anh Yongguk?” Anh nghe thấy giọng nói của Jeno vang lên bên cạnh, và bàn tay cậu đang níu lấy tay anh một cách khẩn khoản. “Anh không sao chứ?”

Yongguk ngoái đầu nhìn cậu nhóc. Jeno đúng là vẫn ổn, quần áo chỉ hơi xộc xệch và đôi mắt ngấn nước, song trông cậu có vẻ chẳng có vết thương vật lý nào. Một chút nặng nề trong lòng anh cũng được gỡ bỏ. “Anh không sao.”

Tuy nhiên, khi anh trở lại với góc nhìn về phía bên kia cây cổ thụ, Lục Vương Himchan đã mất dạng từ lâu.

“Đi thôi.” Yongguk nói nhỏ. Và Jeno gật đầu. Họ chắc chắn đã bị phát hiện. Nhưng Yongguk thầm mong không ai, kể cả Jeno, hay Himchan, nhận thấy ở nơi tán cây đã bị úp xuống mặt đất đó, có đầy vết lửa cháy xém trên từng ngọn lá, nhánh cành, rằng cả hai đã có thể thiệt mạng nếu không nhờ một ngọn lửa bảo vệ họ trong tích tắc lao người ra khỏi lưỡi hái thô bạo của thần Chết.

Yongguk nhất định để Jeno về mà không nói thêm lời nào. Anh có cảm giác bây giờ tình hình đang thật sự tệ; mọi thứ đã đúng, linh tính của anh đúng và lý trí của anh đúng, rằng cả thế giới này đã hóa điên hết rồi. Anh cần ở một mình để suy nghĩ, và anh hoàn toàn không muốn Jeno ở cùng mình chút nào.

Dù sao thì, vì Yongguk mà Jeno mới lâm vào tình cảnh thế này. Nếu Jeno còn ở với anh lâu hơn, ai biết chuyện gì có thể xảy ra.

Anh kiên nhẫn đợi đến khi xe riêng của Jeno đến, và Jeno, dù rất không muốn, cuối cùng vẫn bị Yongguk mạnh mẽ đẩy vào trong khoan ghế ngồi. Qua cửa sổ kính, khuôn mặt Jeno lộ rõ sự bất bình, nhưng nếu đây là cách đảm bảo được sự an toàn cho cậu khỏi toàn bộ mớ rắc rối về sắc tộc, thì Yongguk sẽ làm.

Jeno đã nói cậu không thích sức mạnh. Hay muốn mình liên can đến Tộc. Nên đây là điều mà Yongguk nghĩ ít nhất anh có thể làm để giúp cậu né xa.

Đến khi chiếc xe bắt đầu chạy và khuất xa, Yongguk mới thở một hơi dài và quay gót. Một cách vô thức, quay lại cung đường nối liền hai đại lộ lớn của Seoul, về lại Homra.

Anh cần Homra. Ngọn lửa trong anh nói với anh thế.

Vậy là Kim Himchan, và Lục Tộc của anh ta dính líu đến những vụ này. Yongguk đồ chiếc xe điên hôm ấy cũng là sự sắp xếp sẵn của Lục Tộc. Nhằm vào anh, hoặc nhằm vào Jeno. Yongguk có thể hiểu được lý do vì sao Lục Tộc tấn công anh, nhưng tấn công Lee Jeno thực sự quá vô lý và chẳng thuyết phục chút nào.

Liệu ở Jeno có điều gì mà Himchan đã nhìn thấy, trong khi Yongguk không thể?

Nóng. Bàn tay trong túi áo anh nóng. Anh có cảm giác nó sắp thiêu rụi túi áo tới nơi. Nhưng ngạc nhiên làm sao khi anh đón nhận cái nóng này thật dễ dàng, như thể vừa vén mở một phần chưa từng khám phá của chính mình. Ngay từ đầu, Yongguk chỉ muốn bảo vệ Jeno. Có thể là Daehyun, và Jongup nữa, dù hai cậu trai ấy có thể chẳng cần đến sự bảo vệ của một thường dân như anh. Nhưng đó là tất cả những gì anh biết. Bảo vệ những thứ mình yêu thương.

Yongguk thở dài. Đôi chân dợm bước chợt dừng lại. Trước mặt anh là cánh cửa quen thuộc với bảng tên Homra trên đầu. Bỗng nhiên anh thèm một điếu thuốc, nhưng cả hai túi áo của anh đều trống trải; có lẽ anh đã đánh rớt nó khi ngã khỏi tán cây kia rồi.

“Anh Yongguk?”

“Anh nhớ anh đã bảo em về rồi kia mà.”

Giọng nói trẻ con ấy tắt lịm, và vạt áo khoác Yongguk bị kéo xuống.

“Em lo cho anh mà.” Jeno lặng lẽ nói. Không hiểu sao từng cái chạm của cậu, dù chỉ là gián tiếp trên áo quần, cũng khiến Yongguk cảm thấy khó chịu. Nó lạnh toát. Có thể là do Jeno đã ngồi trong khoan xe có máy lạnh quá lâu.

“Anh nói rồi. Em chỉ cần học. Hoặc về nhà dưỡng thương. Anh có thể lo được cho chính mình.”

“Rồi cuối cùng anh vẫn không thể kia mà.” Một giọng nói vang lên ở trên bậc cầu thang, và Yongguk thở dài khi thấy khuôn mặt quen thuộc của Jung Daehyun xuất hiện trong tầm mắt.

Kể ra, Yongguk _thực sự_ muốn về Homra. Nhưng anh cũng chẳng muốn gặp gỡ Jongup hay Daehyun chút nào.

“Chúng ta có khách à?” Jongup theo sau Daehyun và ném cho Jeno một cái nhìn đầy ý vị. Cậu chủ quán bước xuống cầu thang, và cúi thấp mình xuống ngang bằng với Jeno, môi nở một nụ cười thân thiện. “Chào em. Em là bạn của anh Yongguk à?”

“Vâng…” Jeno chỉ trả lời đúng một chữ, dường như toàn bộ vế sau đã tắt lịm. Một chân cậu lùi lại, ánh mắt tràn ngập nỗi lo ngại.

Cậu đã mang một cảm giác bất an từ lúc chiếc xe rẽ vào con đường này, buộc cậu phải cho nó dừng ở đầu đường và chạy bám theo Yongguk. Thậm chí đến Yongguk hôm nay cũng làm cho Jeno cảm thấy bất an. Jeno đã không nhận ra cảm giác ấy là gì, cho đến khi cậu nhón chân níu lấy vạt áo của anh, lo sợ rằng anh sẽ bước vào quán rượu ấy mà mãi mãi bỏ cậu ở lại đây.

Châm chích. Từng phần da tay của Jeno bám vào chiếc áo quen thuộc mà cậu từng đòi mặc thử, giờ đây bỗng dậy một cảm giác châm chích lạ lùng. Như thể ẩn trong lớp vải ấy là hàng ngàn mũi kim đâm vào da cậu đau đớn vậy. Jeno nghĩ có lẽ đó là dư âm của cơn chấn động vừa qua, hoặc có lẽ là do nỗi sợ đã khiến cậu như vậy. Nhưng đến cả những chàng trai lạ mặt, có lẽ là bạn của Yongguk kia, cũng khiến cậu cảm thấy gai người.

“Jeno.” Yongguk lên tiếng. Giọng anh nghiêm trang và mệt mỏi. “Em nên về thì hơn.”

Jeno muốn phản đối, nhưng có gì đó nơi ba người thanh niên ấy khiến cậu lạc lõng hoàn toàn. Đôi chân cậu cử động một cách khó xử, nhưng cậu chẳng còn cách nào khác là nghe theo Yongguk. Thậm chí, toàn cơ thể cậu lúc này đều đang thét gào cậu nghe theo lời anh.

“Anh… anh sẽ quay lại Hyeongdong chứ?” Cậu hỏi, cố gắng níu kéo lại hy vọng cuối cùng trong mình.

Im lặng một hồi lâu. Jeno để ý chàng trai tóc vàng kia, từ nãy đến giờ vẫn chưa mở lời, nhưng từ tư thế của Yongguk, cậu thấy anh đang nhìn chàng ta. Cặp mắt to của anh ta chớp chớp, khuôn mặt che giấu hoàn hảo mọi cảm xúc, nhưng Jeno không thấy một ác cảm nào. Dường như cậu ta chỉ thuần là lo âu.

“Anh sẽ quay lại.” Bóng lưng của Yongguk lên tiếng. Chậm rãi, có phần hơi do dự. “Tại con hẻm.”

Jeno bặm môi, nén đi một nụ cười. Tuy vậy, cậu vẫn không kiềm được cơ thể mình nhấp nhổm, mãn nguyện với vận may cuối cùng vẫn chưa rời bỏ mình. “Gặp anh sau nhé!” Cậu hét lên, tiếng kêu vang vọng khắp con đường mãi cho đến lúc Jeno quay trở lại xe.

Yongguk lắng nghe tiếng xe hơi nổ máy, và lăn bánh, hoàn toàn tin tưởng là xe mà Jeno vừa lên. Anh không ngoảnh đầu lại. Đâu đó trong thâm tâm anh chắc nịch rằng Jeno sẽ an toàn. Himchan sẽ để yên cho cậu bé, và cả anh, ít nhất là hết ngày hôm nay.

Bởi vì Jongup đang tiến về phía anh, với vận tốc nhanh như một con báo, với thân hình chìm ngập trong lửa.

Hai bàn tay Yongguk theo phản xạ giơ ra đề phòng, và cản lại cú tấn công của Jongup. Lúc này, anh nhận ra cả hai tay anh đều đang ngập trong lửa nóng, nó quyện vào sắc đỏ của Jongup thành một màu huyết dụ hoàn hảo. “Dừng lại.” Yongguk nói, giọng anh từ lúc nào đã trở nên trầm thấp. “Dừng lại.”

Jongup vẫn đang cố gắng kháng cự, cả hai đôi bàn tay đang chặn đường nhau run lên lẩy bẩy, nhưng ngọn lửa tuyệt không rung động. Cả hai luồng sức mạnh đã được kết nối, hòa làm một, và rọi sáng mọi chuyện.

Jongup lắc đầu, giọng cậu vang lên như một chiếc radio hư. “Suốt thời gian này… anh đã _ở đâu_ …”

“Ta bảo, Moon Jongup, _lùi lại_.”

Jongup nhảy lùi ra sau, và Yongguk cảm nhận được lửa từ hai bàn tay anh tràn ra khắp cơ thể. Nó đang kêu gọi toàn bộ ngọn lửa từ thuở cổ xưa, ngọn lửa trên tay Prometheus, cho đến tận bây giờ, thổi vào trong tâm khảm anh những sức mạnh vĩ đại và huyền bí nhất của nguyên tố đầy dữ dội và mãnh liệt này. Toàn bộ cơn đau đã chữa lành, tất cả nỗi lo sợ tan biến; chỉ có nhựa sống trong Yongguk là trào dâng dữ dội như một con mãnh thú trong lồng lần đầu tiên được nếm mùi tự do. Anh ngẩng đầu lên, và lắng nghe tiếng lửa bùng cháy, co giật như sét đánh, bốc tận lên trời cao, nơi đã hiên ngang xuất hiện một thanh gươm Damocles đỏ với viên đá Ruby đính ở giữa. Giờ đây, anh là con nai trước ánh sáng, nhưng trái tim anh đã tuyệt không sợ hãi; anh là lửa, và lửa là anh.

Một bàn tay chạm nhẹ lên bờ vai Yongguk. Anh quay người sang, và nhận ra Jung Daehyun, đang đứng rất gần anh, hoàn toàn chẳng tỏ ra bị ngọn lửa này tác động vào. Môi cậu nở một nụ cười huyền hoặc, và cặp môi ấy hé ra, nói thật khẽ.

“Xích Vương, mừng anh về nhà.” Và toàn thân Yongguk như muốn nhoài vào lời nói đó, chẳng một bất an nào làm suy suyển

—

Lần đầu tiên Yongguk gặp Kim Vương là vào buổi tối cùng ngày, sau khi anh lên ngôi đúng tám tiếng đồng hồ.

Anh đã nghĩ việc lên ngôi có thể khiến Jongup và Daehyun thay đổi phần nào; nhưng cả hai vẫn tỏ ra như cũ, bằng chứng là nhất quyết đòi ăn Spaghetti ở tiệm bên sông Hàn mà Daehyun yêu thích, quyết định đóng cửa quán sớm để mở một bữa tiệc riêng tư cho cả ba. Tuy nhiên, khi đồ ăn chỉ vừa mới tới, thì Kim Vương đã xuất hiện ở ngưỡng cửa, cùng một đoàn người với trang phục vàng, đeo mặt nạ che nửa mặt trên hình thỏ, một chiếc đuôi bông lạ lùng ở sau người, mà Yongguk đoán có lẽ là xì tai thời trang của vị Vương này hơi mặn mà thôi.

“Xích Tộc.” Kim Vương Lee gật đầu, và dù Yongguk có ghét lễ nghi đến đâu, anh cũng buộc phải cúi mình trước một uy quyền toát ra quá đỗi lớn từ người đàn ông vạm vỡ này. Kim Vương trông đã đứng tuổi, chòm râu bạc và khuôn mặt đầy những nếp nhăn, hai bàn tay chắp sau lưng. Ông nom lịch thiệp, có phần cứng nhắc, nhưng chắc chắn là thành thật hơn so với Himchan. “Chúc mừng vị Xích Vương mới. Phiến đá Dresden đã chọn cậu làm người dẫn đường cho Tộc Đỏ, Bang Yongguk.” Ông gọi tên anh như một điều hiển nhiên đã biết từ lâu, và Yongguk cố nén đi cảm giác khó chịu trong mình khi nghe ông đọc đầy đủ tên họ như vậy, như thể ông biết anh _rõ_ lắm. “Mong cậu sẽ dẫn dắt Xích Tộc trên một lối đi đúng đắn.”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi, thưa Ngài.” Anh thủng thẳng đáp, giọng nói cứng nhắc.

“Tốt lắm.” Kim Vương tỏ vẻ hài lòng, dù có lẽ ông đã nhìn ra được sự không thoải mái nơi vị Xích Vương trẻ. “Ngày mốt, chúng ta sẽ tiến hành một cuộc họp để cậu gặp gỡ các Vương còn lại. Cậu có thể đưa cậu Moon và cậu Jung theo.”

“Dĩ nhiên rồi, thưa Ngài.” Yongguk lặp lại, và Kim Vương coi đó là dấu hiệu kết thúc cho toàn bộ cuộc gặp mặt đầy khách sáo này. Ông gật đầu thêm một lần nữa, và rồi rời đi cùng đoàn tùy tùng của mình.

Món Spaghetti hãy còn nóng, nhưng Yongguk chợt cảm thấy lạc vị hẳn. Một cuộc họp. Như thể Yongguk vừa trở thành giám đốc của Tập đoàn hay những tình huống sang trọng tương tự. Nhưng chức Vương đối với anh nghe thật nhạt thếch. Anh chọn không nói ra điều này, ít nhất là trong một ngày mà cả Jongup và Daehyun đều trông vui vẻ làm sao.

“Một vị Vua với cấp dưới như chúng tôi giống như một kim chỉ nam vậy.” Daehyun nói, bên ly cocktail quen thuộc. Giọng cậu nghe yên bình và du dương. “Chúng tôi không chỉ cần Vua để củng cố sức mạnh của mình, mà còn là cho chúng tôi một lối đi nữa. Đó là lý do vì sao Kim Vương nói với anh như vậy.”

“Nếu vậy, có lẽ các cậu đều chẳng có phương hướng trong cuộc đời mình chăng?” Yongguk hỏi, thế nhưng Jongup lắc đầu.

“Phương hướng của chúng tôi chỉ có một.” Jongup bật ra một ngón tay và nháy mắt với anh. “Cống hiến tận tụy cho anh.”

Họ đều chìa một bàn tay ra, và lần này Yongguk không cần nghe bất kỳ giọng nói tưởng tượng nào mách bảo anh phép lịch sự tối thiểu. Thậm chí đây còn chẳng phải là phép lịch sự nữa. Hai tay anh đưa ra và bắt lấy bàn tay mỗi người, và tại những nơi đan tay ấy bắt đầu nổi hừng ánh lửa đỏ.

“Vô Huyết.” Yongguk lầm rầm. Một câu thần chú, có lẽ vậy, bỗng hiện lên trong tâm trí anh và thôi thúc yết hầu anh cất giọng. “Vô Cốt. Vô Tàn.”

_Homra_. Một bên ngực anh bỗng thắt chặt lại, và vùng da gần tim bắt đầu phát sáng. Cho đến khi thứ ánh sáng ấy tắt đi, nó đã kịp để lại một vết xăm đen uốn éo uyển chuyển, mà Yongguk chẳng cần lên tiếng hỏi để biết đó là gì.

_Chúng tôi là những ngọn Lửa Đỏ_. Giọng nói trong trẻo của Daehyun vang vọng trong tâm trí anh, thật rõ ràng và chân thực. _Chúng tôi là Homra_.

—

Yongguk nghĩ ngày đầu tiên làm Vua nên có những việc thật trọng đại và đáng nhớ, nhưng cuối cùng anh vẫn làm những việc mà Yongguk-người-thường từng làm: dậy trễ, chén bữa sáng nấu bởi Daehyun và thưởng thức điếu thuốc từ Jongup, sau đó là đến con hẻm và thấy Jeno đã đứng đợi từ trước.

Khuôn mặt rầu rĩ của Jeno mau chóng tan biến khi thấy bóng dáng quen thuộc của Yongguk xuất hiện. Cậu nhóc mau mắn nhảy chân sáo về phía anh và nở một nụ cười híp mắt. “Này. Anh đã đỡ hơn chưa?”

“Câu đó phải hỏi em mới đúng.” Yongguk lẩm bẩm, hai tay đút vào túi quần. “Anh khỏe rồi.”

“Em cũng thế.” Jeno nói, nhưng cậu vô thức ngáp một tiếng thật dài.

“Em buồn ngủ à?”

“Hôm qua em có thức khuya.” Jeno thừa nhận, nhưng cậu mau chóng gạt đi vẻ mặt buồn ngủ tiu nghỉu đó. “Nhưng em ổn mà. Sáng nay em có bài kiểm tra, và em vẫn làm tốt.”

“Giỏi.” Yongguk nói ngắn gọn, đoạn anh trườn người xuống và khuỵu một bên chân, chân còn lại vẫn chống trên mặt đường. “Giờ thì leo lên lưng anh. Anh cõng em về nhà.”

“Ơ, nhưng hôm nay em định đi chơi bắn cá—”

“Không nói nhiều. Về nhà hoặc anh gọi taxi chở em về.”

Yongguk khoái chí nghe tiếng Jeno dậm chân một cách bất bình. Anh giữ tư thế hồi lâu, và nở một nụ cười thầm lặng khi cảm giác một sức nặng đang đè lên lưng. Hai chân Jeno vắt qua eo Yongguk, và anh vòng tay qua giữ cậu lại. Đến khi chắc mẩm Jeno đã an toàn rồi, Yongguk mới đứng dậy, chỉnh sửa lại tư thế sao cho thoải mái nhất, rồi bắt đầu dợm bước.

“Này.” Trên đường đi, Jeno gọi khẽ. “Anh biết đường về nhà em không?”

“Em chỉ anh đi thì anh theo.”

Jeno ngả đầu lên vai Yongguk, giọng cậu ỉu xìu. “Tới ngã ba đó thì anh quẹo trái nhé.”

Cả hai không nói chuyện quá nhiều trên đường về, Jeno có lẽ đã thực sự thấm mệt vì giọng cậu nghe càng lúc càng nặng trĩu. “Này.” Cậu nói khẽ, và Yongguk lặng im dỏng tai nghe. “Hôm nay sao anh châm chích quá nhỉ.”

“Châm chích là sao?”

“Như kiểu…” Jeno lịm giọng đi trong giây lát, rồi lại nói tiếp. “Như kiểu áo anh có kim vậy. Đâm vào người em ấy.”

Yongguk thở dài. Anh chọn không nói với Jeno rằng cậu trên vai anh lúc này không khác gì một tảng băng sống vậy; hơi lạnh vô hình đang ám thẳng vào những ngón tay anh đang ôm lấy chân cậu, vùng da nơi gáy và cổ họ chạm vào, và trên tấm lưng qua những lớp vải áo. “Có lẽ em đang nằm mơ thôi.” Yongguk nói, và Jeno gật đầu.

“Chắc là vậy.” Jeno đồng tình. “Chuyện hôm qua… anh không giận em chứ?”

“Tại sao anh lại phải giận em?”

“Bởi vì lưng của anh.” Cậu nói, giọng càng lúc càng nhỏ. “Khi anh không hài lòng, lưng anh cứng đờ lại. Như không biết…”

Yongguk kiên nhẫn chờ Jeno nói hết, nhưng đầu cậu gục hẳn vào vai anh. Có lẽ cậu đã thực sự chìm vào giấc ngủ. Yongguk đứng lại, bất giác nhận ra nếu bây giờ anh để Jeno ngủ, anh sẽ chẳng còn biết đường để cõng cậu về nhà nữa. Nghĩ đoạn, anh chép miệng, chọn quẹo sang phải, nhớ ra rằng gần đây có một công viên nhỏ. Anh và cậu có thể nghỉ ngơi ở đấy cho đến lúc Jeno dậy.

Đúng như trí nhớ của Yongguk, công viên ở ngay cuối đường, vãng người và yên lặng. Anh chọn một gốc cây, nhẹ nhàng đặt Jeno nằm xuống bóng râm, thật khéo léo cho cậu không phải tỉnh giấc, và rồi anh ngồi phịch cạnh cậu, lưng dựa vào thân cây. Yongguk thẫn thờ nhìn bóng mát rộng lớn của cây, tự hỏi một ý nghĩ nực cười rằng liệu bây giờ Lục Tộc có ở quanh mà đốn nó xuống hại cả hai hay không. Có thể Lục Tộc sẽ không xài lại cái chiêu cũ rích đó, nhưng ai biết cho chăng.

Yongguk nhìn sang Jeno, và khuôn mặt say ngủ ấy làm anh chạnh lòng. Anh nhích gần vào cậu và cẩn thận đặt đầu cậu lên đùi mình, và anh rùng mình trước hơi lạnh kỳ lạ ấy. Từ lúc nào mà Jeno đã lạnh toát như thế này? Nếu vậy thì khí nóng ngoài trời sẽ khiến cậu bị biến nhiệt mà sinh bệnh mất.

Yongguk chưa thi triển một phép thuật nào kể từ ngày lên ngôi hôm qua, nhưng anh nghĩ mình có thể tận dụng nó một chút lúc này.

Bàn tay Yongguk lần lên chạm vào mái tóc của Jeno, và anh triệu hồi sức mạnh Đỏ. Màu đỏ bắt đầu viền một làn mỏng quanh tay anh, nhưng khoảnh khắc anh ra lệnh nó truyền vào thân thể lạnh ngắt của Jeno, sắc Đỏ ấy bỗng chững lại.

Yongguk mở to mắt, không thể tin được những gì đang diễn ra trước mắt mình.

Là Jeno, đang say ngủ trước mặt anh, vẫn an nhàn và bình yên như vậy, nhưng lần này bao quanh cậu là một màu Xanh lơ nhạt, đang phản kháng lại thẳng thừng màu Đỏ của Yongguk.

Bờ vai Yongguk run lên. Cái này là—

“Đã lâu lắm rồi nhỉ.”

Một bóng người đổ lên người Yongguk, và anh thậm chí chẳng cần ngẩn lên để nhận biết chủ nhân của giọng nói. Dù vậy, cú sốc quá đỗi trước Jeno hoàn toàn làm anh đớ lưỡi, chẳng thể đáp trả được thanh giọng đầy khoái trá và thích thú trên đầu kia.

“Đã lâu lắm rồi.” Lục Vương Kim Himchan lặp lại, giọng ngân nga giễu cợt. “Tôi mới thấy một vị Vương trẻ đến thế. Đúng không nhỉ? À không, thực ra là _chưa bao giờ_.”

“Cậu khoái lắm nhỉ, Lục Vương Kim.” Yongguk thì thầm, vẫn hoàn toàn không thể tin được một sự thật bẽ bàng ngay trước mặt. Phản lực Xanh và Đỏ khiến anh và Jeno không thể _chạm vào_ nhau. “Khi thấy ai khác bị dày vò.”

“Cảm ơn vì đã nói ra niềm đam mê thầm kín của tôi.” Himchan cười nhạt.

“Cậu đã nhìn ra mọi thứ từ lâu rồi đúng không?” Yongguk hỏi, một chuỗi sự kiện rời rạc cuối cùng cũng đã thành hình trọn vẹn trong tâm trí anh. Dù nó nghe vô lý đến mức nào, thì Yongguk rõ ràng vẫn phải đầu hàng trước hiện thực. “Từ trước khi tôi biết đến Lee Jeno. Cậu đã nhận ra thằng bé chính là một Thanh Vương tương lai.”

“So với cựu Xích Vương thì cậu thông minh hơn rất nhiều.” Himchan khen ngợi. Yongguk nghe thấy tiếng vỗ tay lộp bộp, nhưng anh chỉ muốn đứng dậy và bẻ tay người đối diện anh cho rồi. Ý nghĩ Jeno đã luôn là đối tượng tấn công của Lục Tộc khiến anh muốn bệnh; rằng Jeno đã luôn nghĩ mọi thứ chỉ là vận xui của cậu, không hề biết đó là nỗ lực của Lục Tộc nhằm phá hủy người được phiến đá Dresden lựa chọn ngay từ lúc còn là trẻ thơ. “Tôi thấy phiến đá cũng đã rút được kinh nghiệm sau đời Xích Vương vừa rồi.”

”Cậu và tộc của cậu đã cố gắng giết Jeno.” Yongguk nói, giọng tuyệt không một chút phẫn nộ. Thẳng tắp, đều đều. Như đang thuật lại một câu chuyện ngọn ngành đầu đuôi. “Ném chậu cây vào cửa sổ nơi bàn thằng bé ngồi. Chiếc xe điên. Rồi gốc cây cổ thụ. Tất cả đều có thể là công cụ giết người dưới bàn tay của cậu nhỉ.”

“Cậu thấy đấy, Bang Yongguk.” Himchan đủng đỉnh nói. Cách vị Lục Vương nhấn nhá tên anh khiến Yongguk rất tha thiết muốn đấm thẳng vào yết hầu anh ta. “Công nghệ của jungle phát triển. Rất rất mạnh so với những cường quốc công nghệ bây giờ - thực ra thì cũng là tự họ xưng thôi. Và chúng tôi hoàn toàn tiên đoán được những vị Vương tiếp theo, với xác suất chính xác lên đến chín mươi chín phần trăm. Cậu thực ra cũng đã nằm trong tầm ngắm của chúng tôi từ lâu. Việc cậu hay đi cùng Jeno càng làm mục tiêu chúng tôi trở nên dễ dàng hơn mà thôi. Dù vậy, Lee Jeno vẫn là ưu tiên hàng đầu.” Yongguk tưởng tượng Himchan có lẽ đang nháy mắt, hoặc nhếch mép, bất kỳ hành động nào tỏ ý châm chọc anh. “Nhưng cậu sai nhé. jungle không hề có ý muốn giết. Chúng tôi chỉ muốn làm sức mạnh của Jeno suy yếu, để đến khi cậu ta lớn lên, nó sẽ hoàn toàn tan biến. Như vậy thì Thanh Tộc sẽ còn thiếu vắng ngôi Vương trong vài năm nữa.”

“Để các cậu dễ dàng hoạt động.” Yongguk tiếp lời. “Vì Scepter 4 là lực lượng cảnh sát duy trì sự an ninh của Seoul. Cậu đã biết tôi là Xích Vương, từ ngày đến Homra. Nhưng cậu đã chọn không nói ra, vì cho rằng Jongup và Daehyun khi biết sẽ tăng cảnh giác với cậu hơn và bảo vệ tôi nghiêm ngặt. Cậu đã không nhận ra sao?” Yongguk hỏi, và đây là lúc anh đủ dũng cảm để ngước lên trên. Phía trên đầu anh là Kim Himchan, bình tĩnh và cợt nhả, trông có vẻ hơi bất ngờ khi bị hỏi ngược lại. “Việc jungle liên tục tấn công Jeno như thế lại đem lại tác dụng ngược. Những cuộc tấn công đã khiến Jeno thức tỉnh sức mạnh từ sớm. Và nó sẽ tiếp tục mạnh hơn nữa, để bảo vệ cậu bé khỏi Lục Tộc. Nếu không có tôi, có lẽ cậu ta sẽ còn mạnh hơn nữa. Cậu hiểu chứ, Himchan?” Yongguk gọi thẳng tên của Himchan, không một e dè nào tồn đọng trong giọng nói càng lúc càng cứng rắn của anh. “Các cậu đang củng cố cho Jeno mạnh mẽ hơn, để thằng nhóc sẵn sàng trở thành Thanh Vương, một ngày không xa tới.”

Himchan sững người ra, nhưng rồi khuôn mặt anh ta sớm trở nên bình thản trở lại khi anh ta nhún vai đáp lời Yongguk. “Dù vậy, kể cả Jeno lên ngôi sớm cũng là một bất tiện. Cậu ta còn quá nhỏ để điều hành một tổ chức lớn như Scepter 4.”

“Cậu ta có tôi.” Yongguk khẳng định.

“Có cậu ư? Đừng làm tôi cười.” Himchan lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ thương xót một cách giả tạo. “Thậm chí đến chạm vào nhau cậu cũng không thể làm được. Thì cậu sẽ làm gì để bảo vệ được Lee Jeno?” Yongguk chết lặng, và có vẻ Himchan đã thấy được sự lúng túng của anh. Mỉm cười, anh ta bắt đầu quay lưng bước đi, không quên ngoái lại và búng tay về phía Yongguk. “Vậy nhé, Bang Yongguk. Tôi sẽ gặp lại cậu sớm thôi. Và cậu cũng nên bắt đầu trở thành một vị Vua thực thụ đi. Đừng loanh quanh đi trông trẻ mãi như thế.”

Đến lúc Himchan cách Yongguk được vài bước chân, anh nhận ra mình lại cất giọng. “Tốt nhất là Lục Tộc các cậu đừng chạm vào Lee Jeno nữa.” Himchan khựng lại ngay khi anh dứt lời, và anh nghe thấy Lục Vương hừ giọng một cái rõ to, trước khi tiếp tục bước đi, rời khỏi công viên.

Himchan rời đi, có lẽ đã rất lâu, nhưng Yongguk vẫn không sao quên được giọng nói mỉa mai của anh ta vang vẳng. Anh nhìn xuống bàn tay mình, cố gắng gọi dậy sắc Đỏ thêm một lần nữa, và lặng lẽ nhìn màu Xanh bủa vây quanh Jeno phản kháng lại, và sâu trong anh sặc sụa một tràng cười đắng cay.

Anh có thể làm gì cho Jeno ư? Himchan không biết. Himchan sai rồi. Anh có thể làm được _rất nhiều_ , _rất nhiều_ cho Jeno là đằng khác.

Khi Jeno tỉnh dậy, bóng râm của cây đã đổ dài hơn về phía cậu và Yongguk, chứng tỏ trời đã về chiều. Yongguk không biết anh đã ngồi thừ dưới tán cây này bao lâu, chỉ để lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu đúng một câu hỏi của Himchan, _cậu sẽ làm gì để bảo vệ được Lee Jeno?_ Mãi đến khi anh cảm giác một bên tay áo anh bị giật nhè nhẹ, anh mới quay sang và thấy đôi mắt tròn của Jeno đang nhìn ngược từ dưới lên.

“Anh Yongguk?” Cậu gọi tên anh, giọng có hơi khàn nhẹ vì giấc ngủ. Rõ ràng cậu chẳng có ý thức gì cả, rằng trong giấc ngủ, thân thể cậu đã phản kháng Yongguk mạnh mẽ như thế nào. Điều đó khiến Yongguk chợt nhận ra, chính những thứ Tộc mà cậu bé từng tuyên bố không muốn can thiệp vào mới chia rẽ cậu và anh. Không có nó, Jeno vẫn là một cậu nhóc nhỏ bé chọn đánh bạn với anh, chẳng vì một lý do gì cụ thể ngoại trừ một lần cậu được anh cứu mạng.

Yongguk nhìn Jeno thật lâu, thầm mong Jeno sẽ hiểu đó là ý trả lời của anh. Thâm tâm anh là một mối mâu thuẫn nao lòng; một mặt, anh ước giá như cả anh và Jeno là những người thật bình thường, để cả hai có thể tiếp tục là bạn mà không phải vướng bận bất kỳ mối lo nào về các Tộc, hay là vị trí của một vị Vương; mặt khác, anh thừa biết, nếu anh và Jeno không sở hữu những sức mạnh vương giả ấy, có lẽ cả hai đã chẳng bao giờ có được cơ hội gặp nhau trong đời. Vì cậu và anh chẳng chung được một ngã tư nào, ngoại trừ chính buổi trưa định mệnh ấy, tại vạch đi đường của trường trung học Hyeongdong.

Yongguk vẫn có thể giúp được Lee Jeno. Himchan sẽ không bao giờ biết được. Vì anh ta có lẽ chưa bao giờ giúp đỡ bất kỳ một ai. Anh sẽ giúp Jeno, bất kể bàn tay này, đang xoa nhè nhẹ trên mái tóc mềm của cậu, sẽ chẳng bao giờ có được cơ hội thực hiện lại hành động này thêm một lần nào nữa.

“Ngồi dậy nào Jeno. Anh cõng em về nhà.”

—

Vào ngày họp, Daehyun là người hộ tống Yongguk đi. Jongup phải ở lại để coi chừng Homra, và cả cậu gọi đây là một cơ hội cho Daehyun “làm quen với không khí của một cuộc họp”, điều mà Daehyun lắc đầu ngán ngẩm khi kể lại cho Yongguk nghe.

“Như thể tôi là thể loại đầu đường xó chợ nào đó vậy!” Daehyun càu nhàu, không khỏi khiến Yongguk bật cười. “Trong khi chính tôi mới là người gợi ý toàn bộ thiết kế cho quán nước đấy. Jongup chỉ là _lười_ thôi.”

“Hm.” Yongguk lơ đãng nhìn ra ô cửa sổ, cố gắng không cười thêm vì điệu bộ đáng yêu của Daehyun lúc giận dữ. “Tôi thích được cậu hộ tống. Dù sao thì, Jongup cũng còn cả quán rượu phải phục vụ mà. Dạo này tôi đã khiến các cậu đóng cửa khá nhiều rồi.”

“Ôi, với Jongup thì đấy không phải là nguồn tiền chính đâu. Cậu ấy chỉ đam mê thôi.” Daehyun nhún vai, bàn tay thoăn thoắt khởi động một chiếc máy màu xám trắng nhìn khá giống một chiếc máy quay. Nó _đúng_ là một chiếc máy quay thật, Yongguk nhận ra điều đó muộn màng khi Daehyun đã cầm nó lên và nhắm ống kính về phía anh. “Ngày hai mươi bảy tháng năm. Đây là Xích Vương mới của chúng tôi, Bang Yongguk. Chúng tôi đang đi trên đường đến buổi họp các Vương đầu tiên của anh ấy. Yongguk, anh nói gì đi nhỉ?”

Thú thật thì Yongguk chẳng nhớ anh đã nói gì, bây giờ nếu phải mò lại trong đống tư liệu Daehyun đã quay thì khá mệt, nên anh chỉ ghi nhớ vội lại sơ sài những chi tiết thế này: Daehyun đã bật cười rất lớn, cặp mắt cậu nheo lại, hàm răng trắng nhe toe toét, nhìn cậu trông đáng yêu hệt như chú mèo và tim Yongguk đập rộn ràng hơn cả lúc anh đang lên ngôi Vương.

Yongguk đã biết có bảy Tộc tất cả, nhưng buổi họp hôm ấy diễn ra chỉ có bốn vị Vương. Ngân Vương và Thanh Vương đến giờ vẫn chưa được lựa chọn (hoặc _chưa biết_ ), Yên Vương vẫn còn lẩn trốn đâu đó trong Seoul, vậy nên bàn họp hôm ấy chỉ có bốn chiếc ghế lấp người ngồi. Các tùy tùng đứng đằng sau Vương của mình; Yongguk quan sát một lượt và hầu như chẳng ấn tượng với ai. Đứng sau Kim Vương Lee là một cậu nhóc trẻ tuổi, khuôn mặt gần giống ông, nhưng có vẻ ôn hòa và hiền hậu hơn. Trong khi đó, tùy tùng của Kim Himchan là một cô gái cực kỳ xinh đẹp, mặc bộ áo liền quần bằng da ôm sát thân hình bốc lửa của nàng. Đuôi tóc cô nàng nhuộm màu xanh lá vô cùng nổi bật, Yongguk đoán có lẽ là một cách mà thành viên jungle thể hiện niềm kiêu hãnh của mình.

Cũng trong buổi họp đó là lúc Yongguk được gặp vị Vương còn lại, Johnny Seo, lần đầu tiên. Anh ta rất cao, và có một khuôn mặt còn bí hiểm hơn cả Himchan. Dường như chẳng thể đọc được bất kỳ suy nghĩ, hay cảm xúc nào từ gương mặt đầy lôi cuốn ấy. Suốt buổi họp, Johnny chẳng hề nói gì, chỉ gục gặt theo lời của Kim Vương, đôi lúc lại quẳng cho Yongguk vài cái nhìn tò mò ngắn ngủi.

Cuộc họp chỉ đơn giản là giới thiệu Xích Vương Bang Yongguk, mà có lẽ hầu như ai cũng đã biết anh ngoại trừ Johnny và các tùy tùng. Anh chỉ nghe loáng thoáng Kim Vương thông báo tình hình hiện tại giữa các Tộc, ghi nhớ được sự hỗn loạn hiện tại của Yên Tộc, sự im ắng của Thanh Tộc và sự cam chịu của Ngân Tộc dưới quyền quản lý của Kim Tộc. Anh liếc mắt sang chiếc ghế màu xanh, ở bên cạnh Himchan, trong đầu hình dung một viễn cảnh Lee Jeno phải ngồi ở đó, bé nhỏ và yếu ớt so với những vị Vua to lớn này.

Đâu đó trong lúc Yongguk quan sát trân trân chiếc ghế ấy, anh để ý Himchan nhìn anh. Anh ta không nói gì, mau chóng quay đi, nhưng nụ cười khinh miệt hiện rõ trên môi. Cô gái tóc xanh đen đằng sau như cũng nhận ra thái độ của vị Vương của mình, nhưng chọn cách lặng thinh.

Tim Yongguk thót lại một cái khó chịu. Anh thầm nhủ bản thân sau này khi Lee Jeno lên ngôi Vương, nhất định phải lén để chiếc ghế ấy càng xa ghế của Himchan càng tốt.

Khi buổi họp kết thúc, Johnny là người đầu tiên đến bắt chuyện với anh. “Xin chào anh, Bang Yongguk.” Giọng cậu ta nhát gừng, như thể đây là một việc làm miễn cưỡng vậy.

Yongguk nhìn Johnny từ đầu đến đuôi, trong phút chốc chẳng biết phải phản ứng thế nào ngoài một cái gật đầu lịch sự.

“Thật vui khi thấy Xích Tộc…” Giọng Johnny hẫng đi, rồi lại tiếp tục. “ổn định trở lại. Tôi trông chờ những lần làm việc chung giữa Xích Tộc và Vô Sắc Tộc chúng tôi.”

Yongguk lại gật đầu thêm một lần nữa, rồi bước đi. Theo sau anh là Daehyun, cẩn trọng và khéo léo, huých anh ngay khi họ vừa vào thang máy. “Anh có vẻ không thích giao tiếp nhỉ.”

“Cậu Vua ấy làm tôi bất an.” Yongguk lẩm bẩm. “Lửa Đỏ trong tôi không ổn định khi gặp cậu ta.”

“Dù vậy, cũng nên có những phép tắc lịch sự chứ.” Daehyun nói. Một tay cậu lại đưa lên vai Yongguk, làm Yongguk cảm giác mình như quay về thời khắc khi hoàn tất thủ tục lên ngôi, và cái vỗ vai nhỏ trấn an từ cậu chào đón anh về Homra. “Đã ổn hơn chưa?”

Ngọn Lửa Đỏ trong Yongguk đã ngoan ngoãn cháy đều đặn trở lại, mà Yongguk không rõ là do đã tránh xa được khỏi Johnny, hay thực sự là nhờ Jung Daehyun. Anh gật đầu, cố gắng không cười theo nụ cười rạng rỡ của Daehyun vừa bừng chớm.

Khi thang máy sắp sửa xuống, cửa thang lại bất chợt mở ra, và lần này Kim Himchan cùng cô gái tóc xanh bước vào. Yongguk nhướn mắt lên nhìn điệu bộ thản nhiên của vị Lục Vương, trong lòng lại trỗi dậy một cảm giác chán ngán. Bây giờ anh lại phải tiếp tục xử lý tên Vua này trong năm phút tới, từ tầng mười sáu xuống tận tầng hầm giữ xe.

Tuy nhiên, suốt chuyến đi thang máy ấy, Himchan chẳng nói gì. Khuôn mặt cũng không biểu lộ cảm xúc nào đáng kể. Chỉ đến khi thang máy dừng lại, vang một tiếng chuông báo đã xuống tầng hầm, Himchan rục rịch đứng thẳng dậy và bước ra khỏi cửa, vị Vương mới quay đầu lại và ném cho Yongguk một nụ cười đầy ẩn ý.

“Cậu có nhiều gánh nặng rồi đây, Bang Yongguk.” Và rồi, Himchan vòng một tay qua eo cô gái tóc xanh mà rời đi.

“Đừng để ý anh ta.” Daehyun thì thầm sau khi đóng sầm cửa xe lại. “Anh ta chỉ thích chơi đùa với tất cả mọi người thôi.”

“Hm. Tôi đúng là có nhiều gánh nặng vô cùng.” Yongguk nói, mắt nhìn vào tin nhắn mới ẩn danh hiện trên PDA của mình.

_28/5. 22h00._

Tay Daehyun nắm lấy khuỷu tay của Yongguk. Anh chuyển mắt từ màn hình PDA sang đôi mắt tròn chân thành của cậu, và tâm hồn anh bất giác mềm nhũn đi phần nào. “Yongguk. Cậu bé sẽ không sao chứ?”

Cùi chỏ anh chống lên ô cửa sổ, bàn tay đỡ lấy vầng trán, và anh chẳng thể cho Daehyun một câu trả lời nào. Lúc này.

“Có một lễ hội diễn ra ở công viên Daejeon vào ngày mai.” Jongup thông báo trong lúc chùi sạch đống ly của mình. “Anh có chắc chắn đây là…?”

“Đúng rồi đấy.” Yongguk nhìn địa điểm công viên trên bản đồ và trả lời không một phút do dự. Chiếc PDA rúm ró dưới cái siết tay thật chặt.

Làm sao anh có thể nhầm được nơi công viên mà tại đó, Himchan đã khẳng định gián tiếp với anh rằng anh ta sẽ không bỏ cuộc trong việc quấy phá Lee Jeno.

—

Tám giờ rưỡi tối là lúc Yongguk dắt Jeno đến Daejeon; anh đã hỏi Jeno ngay trong chiều hôm ấy rằng liệu cậu có muốn đi chơi hội chợ, và Jeno ngay lập tức đồng ý với vẻ mặt hạnh phúc làm toàn bộ giác quan trong Yongguk giày xéo vì tội lỗi.

Cuối cùng, cậu bé cũng chỉ là một quân bài. Mà Himchan và Yongguk sẽ là người chơi đối đầu, quyết định số phận của nó một khi nó được lật ngửa.

Ngoại trừ cô gái tóc xanh, Yongguk chẳng biết bất kỳ một thành viên Lục Tộc nào cả. Vậy nên anh càng phải giữ Jeno kỹ hơn bên mình khi vào sâu trong hội chợ. Họ chơi qua vài gian hàng, phi tiêu, ném vòng, ném bóng nước, và bất kỳ gian hàng nào Jeno chơi qua cũng nhận được một phần quà. Rốt cuộc đến Yongguk cũng phải xách giùm Jeno vài món đồ chơi mà cậu hào hứng khoe sẽ tặng cho em của mình, và lời khoe vô tư ấy khiến Yongguk càng nao núng hơn.

Anh sực nhớ rằng, cậu còn có một gia đình.

Yongguk chưa tiếp xúc nhiều với các vị Vương khác, nên anh không rõ liệu việc lên ngôi có ảnh hưởng thế nào đến quan hệ gia đình hay không. Nhưng biết Scepter 4 là một tổ chức gần giống cảnh sát, Yongguk nghĩ bản thân Thanh Vương sẽ vô cùng bận rộn, và dĩ nhiên thời gian dành cho gia đình cũng bị cắt xén đi.

Yongguk không thể. Nếu anh đã không thể trở thành gia đình của Jeno, anh càng không thể ích kỷ dứt cậu ra khỏi những mối quan hệ ruột rà này được.

“Yongguk?” Jeno gọi tên anh với giọng điệu lo lắng. “Tối nay anh có vẻ im lặng nhỉ.”

Yongguk giật mình nhẹ. Anh cười mỉm, một tay tự do giơ ra xoa tóc Jeno nhè nhẹ. “Chỉ là đang lo vài chuyện ở nhà thôi.”

“Có gì quá bận lòng anh phải nói cho em biết đấy nhé.” Cậu hừ giọng, đoạn ngừng chân lại và kêu lên một cách phấn khích. “Kìa. Đu quay! Em muốn thử đu quay nữa!”

Yongguk trả tiền cho người gác buồng điều khiển, trong lúc đó Jeno đã phấn khích ngồi vào một buồng đu quay. Người gác buồng nhận tiền của anh, và cười khẩy một tiếng.

Giọng con gái. Yongguk chững lại, anh toan hỏi liệu có vấn đề gì với số tiền anh vừa gửi, thì người nọ ngẩng mặt lên, tay đưa lên kéo chiếc mũ xuống. Quai hàm Yongguk cứng lại.

Là cô gái tóc xanh đến từ jungle hôm nọ đã hộ tống Himchan đến buổi họp.

“Chào mừng quý khách đến với đu quay Hạnh Phúc.” Cô gái giới thiệu với giọng mỉa mai, khiến Yongguk nổi quạu; phải chăng bất kỳ ai khi gia nhập jungle đều có một chất giọng nhừa nhựa thế này? “Mời quý khách lên buồng. Có vẻ cậu bé kia đang phấn khích lắm rồi.” Nàng ta hất hàm.

“Hm.” Yongguk nhếch môi. Một làn gió nhẹ thoảng qua, khiến mái tóc anh xao động, như chính tâm lòng anh lúc này. “Đúng là thích bày trò.”

Không đợi phản ứng từ cô gái, anh đến thẳng buồng đu quay nơi Jeno đã ngồi sẵn, và khép cửa lại sau khi đã yên vị. Từ đây, anh vẫn có thể thấy cô gái ngồi trong khoang điều khiển, gương mặt lộ rõ vẻ đắc thắng ngay từ khi cuộc chiến chưa bắt đầu.

Vài phút sau, đu quay bắt đầu chuyển mình. Jeno khoan khoái duỗi chân ra, giọng cậu hào hứng thấy rõ. “Tuyệt vời! Em đã muốn chơi đu quay từ lâu, giờ mới có dịp.” Cậu nghiêng người cạ nhẹ vào cánh tay Yongguk. “Lại còn ngồi với anh nữa! Lát nữa chúng ta sẽ được thấy toàn bộ Seoul này cho xem.”

“Đúng vậy.” Yongguk nói thầm. Anh mong Jeno sẽ không nhận ra vẻ ưu tư trong chất giọng của anh. “Seoul… những tuyến đường anh và em đã từng đi qua…”

“Thật kỳ diệu.” Jeno nói. “Được ở trên cao thật cao, và nhìn những con đường em đã đi ấy, nhỏ bé như vậy… Em thực sự nhỏ đến thế sao?” Cậu hỏi khẽ khàng, và Yongguk ước gì cậu biết. Rằng cậu thực sự lớn lao, lớn hơn thân hình vật lý này _rất nhiều_.

Trong lúc Jeno mê mải nhìn ngắm Seoul bên kia, thì Yongguk lặng lẽ nhìn xuống bên này. Anh có thể thấy mái tóc cắt gọn gàng quen thuộc của Himchan ở gần buồng điều khiển, và một số người áo xanh đậm xung quanh, chắc chắn là thành viên của Lục Tộc. Như cảm nhận được ai đó đang nhìn mình, Himchan ngước đầu lên, và ánh mắt anh ta chạm ngay với ánh mắt của Yongguk.

Kim Himchan nở một nụ cười bí hiểm.

_Trò chơi bắt đầu_.

_Cạch_. “Chuyện gì vậy?” Jeno kêu lên. Cậu nhổm người dậy và nhìn ra sau, giọng nói càng ngạc nhiên hơn. “Đu quay… đu quay ngừng chuyển động rồi!”

Lại một tiếng _cạch_ khác. Yongguk ngoái đầu lại theo Jeno, và anh thấy cô gái tóc xanh đã đậu ở ngay khung sắt gần với buồng anh ngồi, khuôn mặt nàng khoái trá và đầy nham hiểm. “Chị…” Jeno hốt hoảng, chỉ thốt lên đúng một chữ, và toàn bộ câu từ còn lại tắt lịm.

“Jeno.” Yongguk gọi, chắc chắn cậu nghe được mình. “Leo lên lưng anh.”

“Dạ?” Jeno nghe càng lúc càng sửng sốt. “Sao cơ?” Cô gái đang từ từ tiến về phía buồng của họ.

“Leo lên lưng anh. Chúng ta sẽ thoát ra khỏi đây.”

Không chờ đợi thêm, Yongguk buộc phải hành động. Mặc tiếng la oai oái từ Jeno, anh xốc cậu lên lưng mình, cố định đôi tay cậu quanh cổ. Và anh nhảy bổ ra khỏi khoang ghế, đúng lúc cô gái rút gậy ra và truyền thẳng một tia sét đánh vào nơi buồng ghế ngồi. Jeno kêu lên một tiếng kinh hoảng, nhưng Yongguk không còn thời gian mà trấn an cậu nữa. Anh nhảy lên khung sắt, lướt qua một cái buồng trống trơn, và anh nhanh chóng nhận ra toàn bộ buồng ghế khác cũng trống trơn hoàn toàn.

Lục Tộc đã cố tình khóa anh và Jeno đơn độc trên con đu quay này. “Cũng có tí tình người đấy nhỉ.” Anh lẩm bẩm, đoạn lại nhảy qua một thanh sắt khác khi cô gái kia lại giáng gậy vào chỗ họ vừa vịn vào.

Yongguk không thể trốn chạy mãi được. Nhưng anh không muốn phát động sức mạnh Đỏ ngay lúc này, với Jeno ở sau lưng. Anh đã thấy phản ứng Xanh Đỏ, và rõ ràng sẽ chẳng có kết cục gì tốt đẹp nếu anh triệu hồi lửa đỏ ngay bây giờ. Nếu Jeno phản lại ngọn lửa đó và bất kỳ hệ lụy xấu nào xảy ra—

Yongguk ho khan. Anh không thể suy nghĩ lung tung lúc này được. Lúc này, anh cần phải bảo vệ Jeno khỏi Lục Tộc hết sức có thể. Jeno luôn bật ra một tiếng la thất thanh khi Yongguk nhảy từ thanh sắt này sang thanh sắt khác. Yongguk chỉ muốn xoa đầu cậu, trong thâm tâm lại trở lại điều ước giá như cả anh và Jeno chỉ là những người vô cùng bình thường. Cô gái nọ lại giáng một tia sét xanh, và Yongguk lại né dễ dàng.

Kể cả điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc cậu nhóc và anh có thể chẳng bao giờ quen biết nhau, Yongguk vẫn chưa bao giờ nghĩ nó có thể sánh bằng được sự an toàn và một cuộc đời bình lặng tuyệt đối dành cho Jeno.

Anh và Jeno đang đứng ở gần giữa hồng tâm của đu quay. Gần như là nằm hẳn trong một hệ thống khung sắt đã đầy vết cháy xém vì đòn tấn công của cô gái nọ. Khung sắt bỗng rùng mình, và một đôi chân uyển chuyển hạ xuống ở một bên thanh chắn đối diện với Yongguk và Jeno. Cậu nhóc nép sát vào lưng Yongguk hơn, dường như đến chính cậu cũng nhận ra sự nguy hiểm báo động từ tên con trai to con trước mặt với một khuôn mặt đẹp, góc cạnh, nhưng chỉ tiềm tàng sự tàn nhẫn lạnh lùng.

“Trò chơi dừng ở đây thôi, Yongguk nhỉ.” Himchan nói, giọng ngang phè.

“YONGGUK!” Sau lưng anh bỗng phát lên một tiếng thét lớn. “Cẩn—”

Himchan dậm mạnh chân xuống. Tức thì, một luồng ánh sáng xanh giần giật như điện tuôn ra từ gót chân của Lục Vương và trườn bò khắp khung đu quay như những con rắn độc. _Rắc._ Âm thanh gãy gọn, chói tai. Một tia sáng xanh len lỏi dưới bàn tay của Yongguk, khiến anh giật mình, nhưng không chịu buông tay. Hai cánh tay nhỏ đang ôm lấy cổ anh run lên bần bật, giọng cậu bé anh địu sau lưng bắt đầu loạn ngôn và vô nghĩa. _Rắc. Rắc_. Họ không thể né được, đây không chỉ là một gốc cây đơn thuần ở Hyeongdong. Cả hai đang mắc kẹt trong chính cái bẫy của Lục Vương.

Himchan nhảy phóc ra khỏi chiếc đu quay, không quên tặng cho Yongguk một tràng cười ha hả cho một phần thắng đã định đoạt. Đu quay bắt đầu đứt gãy, rơi ra khỏi những trụ chống. Một tay Yongguk lặng lẽ buông ra và vòng ra sau, ôm lấy lưng Jeno thật chặt. Anh im lìm nhìn chiếc đu quay bắt đầu rơi ngã xuống, những hệ thanh sắt và buồng chứa gào thét vì đứt nối, tất cả những hệ thống sắt thép đang nứt gãy và hóa tàn tích, và _ra tro_.

“Jeno.” Yongguk nhắm nghiền mắt. Anh đã thua rồi. Anh đã thực sự bại trận trước Lục Vương rồi. Anh chẳng còn cách nào khác cả. “Anh xin lỗi.”

Và anh buông nốt cánh tay còn lại, lật Jeno vào trong lòng mình, ôm ghì lấy cậu, trước khi trọng lực tóm lấy cả hai và kéo họ rơi, cùng những phế liệu của đu quay giáng thẳng xuống. Lửa Đỏ trong anh bắt đầu phát động, một cách vô thức, khiến Jeno lại cất ra một tiếng kêu thảng thốt. Lửa Đỏ luồn lách vào trong những kẽ công trình, chắn quanh Yongguk và cậu một vòng bảo vệ, nó thoát ra ngoài và ôm lấy toàn bộ khối sắt thép của đu quay, nuốt chửng như một con trăn khát mồi. Hừng hực là lửa, rực cháy sắc đỏ. Yongguk có thể cảm nhận được nó đang thiêu đốt tất cả những gì dám bén mảng chạm vào Xích Vương. Có lẽ đó thực sự là bản năng của sức mạnh: Trung thành và bảo vệ chủ nhân của nó tới cùng.

_Chúng tôi là Lửa Đỏ_. Anh nhớ Daehyun đã nói như thế. _Phương hướng của chúng tôi chỉ có một_. Giọng nói điềm đạm, xen lẫn hạnh phúc của Jongup vang lên, vẳng quanh tai anh như dội từ một vách đá hồi ức. _Cống hiến tận tụy cho anh._

Yongguk bỗng nhận ra, anh cũng có một gia đình.

Một cảm giác lạnh băng ập đến bên hông Yongguk, đúng như tiên đoán của anh. Ngay khi cả hai đổ ập ra mặt đất gai góc, xung quanh là những vụn sắt vương vãi, một số còn bốc cả khói và cháy đen. _Nóng_ , bên trong Yongguk như đang có hàng ngàn ngọn lửa cùng cháy một lúc, quyện thành một ngọn đuốc vĩ đại, khao khát thoát ra ngoài và thiêu rụi tất cả. Nhưng cùng lúc, bên cạnh anh, _lạnh_ , một màu xanh trong vắt và thanh thuần đang áp chế màu đỏ lại, không cho con thú dữ thoát ra ngoài.

Jeno đang nằm ngửa người bên cạnh anh, và cặp mắt cậu nhìn lên trời, vô hồn. Đôi môi cậu hờ hững hé ra, nhưng chẳng nói gì. Thâm tâm Yongguk quặn thắt lại.

Phía trên trời cao, sáng rực giữa màn đêm đen huyền u tịch, là một thanh gươm đá xanh, trông rất quen. Nó đã không còn màu xám và vụn vỡ như ngày Yongguk nhìn thấy dưới mái hiên của Homra. Thanh gươm chắc nịch, nguyên vẹn, ở giữa là một viên ngọc bích xanh trong ngần đang lấp lóe những tia sáng hệt như đang tỏa ra những ngôi sao băng. Và bên cạnh nó, là thanh gươm màu đỏ của Yongguk, đẽo gọt thô sơ hơn, nhưng rắn rỏi và rực lửa dữ dằn.

“Chà.” Một đôi chân đứng chững lại gần bên đống phế liệu, cạnh Yongguk. Lục Vương Himchan bước lên một bậc nữa, đoạn ngồi xổm xuống trên tảng kim loại cao nhất, có lẽ đã từng là một buồng của đu quay. Ánh mắt của anh ta đang hướng lên trời, chiêm ngưỡng hai thanh gươm đang phát sáng chói lọi như báo hiệu giờ khắc khải hoàn. “Có lẽ Dresden đã cao tay hơn tôi rồi.”

Yongguk _hm_ một tiếng trong cổ họng. Thậm chí cổ họng anh lúc này khô đến mức tiếng _hm_ nghe như một cơn ho nhỏ rát bỏng, chỉ cộng hưởng mạnh hơn cho ngọn lửa trong anh mà thôi.

“Lee Jeno. Thanh Vương mới của Scepter 4. _Mười bốn tuổi_.” Himchan nhấn mạnh ở đoạn cuối, vẻ tự tin rõ ràng không bị phá đi một chút nào bởi thất bại vừa rồi. “Đừng nghĩ cậu đã thắng cuộc, Bang Yongguk. Chúng ta có tất cả thời gian trên cõi đời này.” Yongguk không thèm trả lời. Anh không muốn cho Himchan biết rằng, chính bản thân anh cũng ý thức được mình cũng chẳng phải là một người chiến thắng theo đúng nghĩa cho cam. Giờ đây, Lee Jeno, dù có bàn cãi thế nào, cũng đã chính thức thức tỉnh trở thành một Thanh Vương. Vậy là toàn bộ mưu đồ sát hại cậu của jungle đến đây đã hoàn toàn đổ bể.

Ít nhất, anh có thể cho phép bản thân thở dài nhẹ nhõm trước điều đó.

“Hani, về thôi.” Himchan đứng thẳng dậy và gọi lớn. Cô gái tóc xanh nhanh chóng xuất hiện. Nàng ném về phía Yongguk và Jeno một cái lườm đầy đe dọa, rồi quay phắt đi theo Himchan về phía cánh rừng nhỏ sát với cửa sau công viên. Theo sau họ là những thành viên Lục Tộc, đầu đội mũ bảo hiểm ánh neon xanh, một số có quay đầu nhìn bọn Yongguk đầy kinh ngạc, nhưng cũng không dám nói gì hơn mà cun cút bỏ đi. Chỉ còn lại một đám đông tò mò, và chiếc đu quay đã hóa thành phế tích.

Jeno đứng dậy không lâu sau đó. Cậu phủi quần áo, rồi vò tóc, rồi lại kéo kéo vạt áo của mình, những hành động mà không hiểu sao Yongguk dịch ra được ngay là cậu đang bối rối vô cùng. Chứng kiến sự khổ sở đó, Yongguk phải cố gắng kiềm lại mà không ôm cậu vào lòng. Hai thanh gươm Damocles đã biến mất, duy chỉ có cậu và anh, ở đây, đối phó với những chiến tích còn lại mà Yongguk chỉ có thể gọi bằng hai từ duy nhất.

_Chia cách_.

Anh không còn cách nào khác.

“Anh Yongguk?” Jeno bước đi loạng choạng về phía anh, bộ dạng mò mẫm như một người mù của cậu khiến Yongguk chỉ muốn quay đầu đi ngay lập tức. “Chuyện gì đang xảy ra—”

Những ngón tay nhỏ bé của Jeno rướn lên, cố chạm vào vai của Yongguk. Nhưng ngay khi hai bề mặt da tiếp xúc với nhau, một luồng điện giật ngang cậu như sét đánh, khiến cậu hốt hoảng rụt tay lại kèm một tiếng kêu bất ngờ. Cậu đờ đẫn nhìn thân hình của Yongguk bắt đầu nổi một viền đỏ rực như máu, và run run nhìn xuống nơi bàn tay mình, lúc này đã được bao quanh bởi một sắc xanh dìu dịu.

“Cái này là…” Jeno thều thào, sự nghẹn ngào dâng ngang cuống họng và chặn ngang mũi cậu, khiến cậu không thở nổi, và chẳng thể thốt nên lời tròn vẹn. Chỉ có những tiếng nấc thút thít vang lên trong không trung vắng lặng. “Cái này… tại sao…”

Yongguk vẫn im lặng, không nói gì. Từ xa, anh thấy có hai bóng dáng quen thuộc đang rẽ đám đông và bước vào trận địa của phế tích đu quay, hoàn toàn chẳng tỏ ra lạ lẫm hay e dè. Jongup đi trước, và Daehyun theo sau, khuôn mặt cả hai trông vừa nhẹ nhõm, vừa có chút đau buồn lạ lùng.

“Tôi đã gọi Scepter 4.” Jongup thông báo, khi đã đến gần Yongguk và Jeno. “Kim Chungha sẽ đến đón Jeno sớm thôi.”

Daehyun cúi gằm đầu xuống nhìn Jeno. Yongguk nghĩ có lẽ cậu đang rất muốn ôm cậu bé vào lòng mà an ủi, nhưng tình thế lúc này lại không cho phép cậu làm thế. Jeno từ chối nhìn tất cả, thay vào đó cậu cứ thẫn thờ nhìn vào không trung phía trước. Nếu là họ thường ngày, có lẽ cậu bé đã đi đến nép sau lưng anh. Nhưng giờ đây, họ đã không còn là những ngày thường cũ xưa ấy nữa.

“Ta hết chuyện ở đây rồi.” Yongguk nói, sau một quãng thời gian dài lặng thinh. Anh ngạc nhiên là bất chấp cổ họng khàn đau của mình, giọng anh nghe vẫn bình thản làm sao. “Về thôi.”

Daehyun lặng người, cặp mắt cậu mở to như không thể tin được những gì vị Vương của mình vừa nói. Nhưng Jongup ném cho cậu một cái nhìn thật cẩn trọng, và Daehyun hiểu cậu không thể phản đối được Yongguk lúc này.

“Anh Yongguk?” Yongguk ghét điều này. Anh ghét phải quay lưng. Phải bước đi chập chững và điềm nhiên ra khỏi đám đông tò mò này, thừa biết rằng nỗi lòng của mình vẫn còn đang ở đằng sau. “Anh Yongguk!” Jeno lại kêu lên một lần nữa, lần này cậu đã hết bình tĩnh nổi. Tên của anh giờ đây được réo gọi vang vẳng, gói trong nó là những tiếng sụt sùi, gần như bật khóc. “Anh Yongguk! Anh ơi! Em ở đây này!” Cậu gọi, gọi mãi, gọi theo bóng lưng bộ ba ấy, và mái tóc đen điềm tĩnh đó, và tấm lưng—cậu đã nhìn thấy, cậu chắc chắn thế, một tấm lưng cứng đờ, rõ ràng anh cũng đang bất mãn với quyết định của chính mình—nhưng tại sao Yongguk không hề quay đầu lại, hay dừng bước như anh đã từng trước đây? “Anh sẽ quay lại chứ? _Yongguk ơi?_ ”

Cậu muốn quỳ sụp xuống, nhưng đôi chân cậu cứng nhắc như tượng, làm cậu chẳng thể chuyển động được. Chẳng thể chạy đến mà níu lấy người bạn của mình, bất kể cậu biết phản lực Xanh Đỏ chắc chắn vẫn sẽ đẩy cậu ra xa khỏi anh. “Đừng bỏ… bỏ em…”

Yongguk nghe, và nghe. Anh nghe từng từ cậu nhóc thốt lên, thừa biết chúng sẽ mãi mãi găm dao vào thâm tâm anh, tạc thành những vết thương sâu hoắm mà anh không tin sẽ bao giờ lành. Hình bóng cuối cùng của Jeno, nhỏ nhoi, vụn vỡ, tiềm tàng một sức mạnh màu Xanh rồi đây sẽ bảo vệ toàn bộ Seoul, là hình ảnh cuối cùng của cậu mà anh nhớ mãi. Một hình hài bé bỏng, rồi đây sẽ gánh vác trách nhiệm an toàn của toàn thành phố, và chẳng còn ai ở bên để bảo vệ nữa.

“Yongguk?” Đâu đó trong chuyến đi về thất thểu ấy, Daehyun gọi tên anh. Thật khẽ. Giọng cậu khác hoàn toàn với Jeno, đầy bình tĩnh, che giấu hết cảm xúc có lẽ không phù hợp để bộc lộ lúc này. “Anh ổn chứ?”

Yongguk sẽ luôn ổn. Anh biết điều đó. Nhịp tim anh vẫn đập bình thường, và thanh gươm Damocles của anh chỉ mới nứt đi một miếng mà thôi. Từ đó đến giờ, nó vẫn chưa hề nứt thêm lần nào nữa.

Anh đã luôn ổn. Kể cả trong kỳ họp tiếp sau đó, chiếc ghế mà anh đã không thể chuyển ra xa khỏi ghế của Lục Vương Himchan, giờ đây đã lọt thỏm một cậu bé nhỏ tuổi với bộ dạng trầm mặc, mặc bộ trang phục xanh của Thanh Vương, được Kim Vương Lee xướng tên là vị Vương trẻ nhất từ trước đến nay, và yêu cầu mọi vị Vua khác phải giúp đỡ cậu hết mức có thể (Himchan đã có thể cười khẩy, nếu Yongguk không lườm anh ta một cái sắc lẻm đến mức buộc anh ta ngồi yên), anh vẫn ổn. Anh luôn luôn ổn, kể cả là bước đi ngẫu hứng ngang tòa Tổng hành dinh Scepter 4, và không thể không nhìn về phía tòa nhà ấy thật lâu trước khi tiếp tục bỏ nó lại sau lưng.

Anh sẽ ổn. Bởi vì ổn cũng là một trách nhiệm của một vị Vương, và Yongguk và Jeno đã không còn là những cậu và anh của bao ngày thường xưa cũ nữa. Những ngày thường rất đẹp ấy, luôn có màu của bầu trời, cỏ cây, đường phố, và con người; những buổi trưa nắng chờ tại cổng trường Hyeongdong, những buổi chiều hẹn nhau nơi con hẻm, hay những nẻo đường anh từng dìu dắt cậu đi, tất cả đã bị lãng quên trong hồi ức đóng bụi.

Anh vẫn gặp lại hình bóng của Jeno, quanh quẩn đâu đó như những bóng ma, dù anh không hề nói ra với bất kỳ ai. Chẳng hạn như lúc này, ngay trước mặt anh, là một ánh mắt mà anh đã lâu không còn nhìn thấy, kể từ buổi đêm đau thương đó.

Ánh mắt đầy sợ sệt, bất an, và lạc lối. Thậm chí nó còn hằn sâu những xúc cảm ấy mạnh mẽ hơn cả Jeno đã từng. Yongguk nhắm mắt và thở ra một làn khói thuốc trong ngán ngẩm. Anh thực sự cần phải chấm dứt thói quen này thôi, thói quen luôn đem Lee Jeno ra so sánh, thói quen luôn nhớ lại một Lee Jeno đã chết từ rất lâu trong ký ức. Nó, giống như khói thuốc lá vậy, chẳng béo bổ gì, nhưng Yongguk vẫn thấy chính mình thực hiện như một bản chất khó dời.

“Na Jaemin à.” Yongguk lẩm nhẩm. Ma mới của Homra. Hình như vào cùng đợt với Nakamoto Yuta, một thằng nhóc tóc đỏ năng nổ và lắm mồm. Yongguk nhớ mang máng hai đứa là bạn từ trước thì phải.

“Anh không được nói đâu đấy.” Jaemin nói. Bàn tay cậu vo lại thật chặt, và mái tóc lòa xòa của cậu rũ xuống. Trông cậu vô vọng và cô độc đến mức Yongguk buộc phải dừng lại thái độ ngái ngủ của mình mà ngồi thẳng dậy, tự hỏi rốt cuộc nó mò lên tận phòng riêng của anh để làm cái quái gì.

“Hm?”

“Anh không được nói với anh Yuta.” Jaemin lặp lại, lần này còn chi tiết hơn. Cậu giơ một tay ra, bàn tay có lẽ đã nắm lấy tay của Yongguk trong ngày mà cả hai được gia nhập vào Homra. Yongguk để ý dù vẫn phát động được sức mạnh của Xích Tộc, nhưng bàn tay của Jaemin đỏ hồng lên, hơi phồng rộp. Sự sưng tấy đó khiến những vết cắt và vết xước trên tay cậu ta càng trương lên, như sắp rách toạc ra để chảy máu trở lại. “Rằng… rằng tôi…”

“Hm.” Yongguk đáp lại nhạt phèo. _Lee Jeno, một mình trơ trọi giữa công viên Daejeon, tại đống phế tích của một chiến trường đã chấm dứt_. “Cậu có thể đi.” _Cô đơn, quẫn cùng, tuyệt vọng. Màu xanh ở khắp nơi, tràn ngập như một bể nước đổ trào._

“Tôi sẽ ở lại Homra.” Jaemin nói, ngay lúc cậu đứng ở ngưỡng cửa. Giọng cậu lặng lẽ, nghe như một câu tự nhủ hơn là một câu khẳng định. “Tôi sẽ.”

_Cậu có thể đi_. Yongguk lại tìm đến một điếu thuốc mới và kẹp nó vào đôi môi. Khói thuốc tràn ngập trong khoang phổi, và sức mạnh Lửa Đỏ trong anh hào hứng đón lấy nó như một đứa trẻ đói nhận được bữa ăn yêu thích mà đánh chén. Ngào ngạt. Cay xè.

“Tôi sẽ ổn thôi.” Là lời của Yongguk đáp lại Daehyun, trong buổi đêm hôm ấy, khi ngửa mặt lên trời, và cảm nhận giọt nước từ đâu đã đậu trên khóe mắt. “Mưa Seoul mùa này lạ thật, nhỉ.”

—

Khi Daehyun quay trở lại tổng hành dinh Homra, đồng hồ trên tay anh đã điểm mười một giờ, và anh đã thấy từ xa những khung cảnh quen thuộc trong ô cửa sổ của quán rượu: Yuta đang cãi cọ gì đó với Youngjae, Jongup xoa đầu Junhong (“hệt như gà mẹ” Daehyun từng châm chọc như thế, và sau đó bị Jongup đá đít ra khỏi quán), còn Yongguk thì ngửa ra băng ghế gần với Junhong, đầu gà gật, có lẽ lại đang ngái ngủ.

Anh không nén được một nụ cười. Họ vẫn là những đứa trẻ to xác như thế, ngốc nghếch và cứng đầu đến không tưởng.

Lúc Daehyun chạm đến ngưỡng thang đầu tiên, anh để ý ở bên hàng rào, khuất bóng khỏi ánh đèn đường, là một bóng người gầy gầy đang khoanh tay dựa vào bờ tường của Homra mà đứng. Bóng người im lìm, cao lớn, và vận trên mình một bộ trang phục với những đường nét rất quen, khiến Daehyun điếng người trong chốc lát.

Anh biết thanh gươm vắt vẻo bên hông đó. Biết rất rõ là đằng khác.

“Jeno?” Daehyun hỏi thật khẽ. Anh chầm chậm bước xuống bậc thềm và tiến về phía bóng người lạ. Người lạ giật mình nhè nhẹ trước cái tên đó, rồi nghiêng đầu về phía ngược với hướng của Daehyun.

“Chào anh, Jung.” Jeno chào Daehyun một cách gãy gọn và lịch sự. Kể cả trời đã về tối, Jeno vẫn mặc đồng phục của Scepter 4, gươm vẫn vắt chéo bên sườn, như thể nguy hiểm có thể ập đến bất kỳ lúc nào. Kể cả lúc này, tại một con phố vắng người, chỉ có cậu và Daehyun, người mà Jongup vẫn hay đùa là _chỉ biết múa lửa cho Homra_ _xem thôi_ (và nhận một cú đá đau đít từ Daehyun sau đó).

Daehyun nở một nụ cười dịu dàng. Kể từ khi Jeno lên ngôi, anh vẫn thường hay gặp cậu, nhất là khi anh vẫn hằng hộ tống Yongguk trong những cuộc phá phách bọn buôn lậu tại Seoul, và đôi khi chỉ là những buổi quấy phá để chọc tức Scepter 4 ra mặt mà thôi. Jeno đã lớn, thậm chí giờ có khi còn cao hơn anh, và khuôn mặt cậu đã trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều. Những đường nét bầu bĩnh ngày xưa đã nhường lại cho những quai hàm sắc cạnh, đôi mắt kiên định, và một khuôn miệng khéo léo. Nếu giữa Homra và Scepter 4 không có những hiềm khích định mệnh, cũng như cách “chăm nom” Jeno của Yongguk ngược đời và phiền nhiễu cậu thế nào, thì Daehyun nghĩ có lẽ Yongguk rất tự hào khi chứng kiến một Jeno hiện tại như thế này.

Hoặc có thể là anh như vậy thật, có điều anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ tự nhận ra ngoài.

“Em vẫn khỏe chứ?” Daehyun ân cần hỏi. “Scepter 4 có làm em đau đầu không?”

“Không hề.” Jeno cũng mỉm cười đáp lại anh. Một nụ cười trầm tư. “Họ đều là những con người rất tài năng.”

“Anh có thể đoán được.”

Tĩnh lặng. Mơ hồ đâu đó, cả Daehyun và Jeno có thể nghe được tiếng thét của Yuta, và tiếng cự cãi đanh đá của Youngjae. Jeno hơi co người lại, nhưng nom cậu bình yên đến lạ. Đầu cậu ngước lên trời, sóng mũi thẳng từ góc nhìn nghiêng của Daehyun trông đẹp đến siêu thực. “Anh ấy không thích lạnh.”

“Hm?” Daehyun húng hắng một tiếng. Anh không ngạc nhiên mấy với cách mào đầu của Jeno, và vẫn kiên nhẫn đợi cậu kể tiếp.

“Anh ấy không thích lạnh. Khi quá lạnh, tay anh ấy sẽ bắt đầu run lên vô thức. Đó là lúc anh nên tự biết mà đưa anh ấy ra ngoài, hoặc tăng nhiệt độ máy lạnh lên.” Jeno nói. Cậu không nhìn Daehyun, cặp mắt vẫn dán chặt lên trời, như thể toàn bộ hồi ức đã được cậu gửi gắm hết cho những vì sao trời trên kia. “Khi anh ấy không hài lòng, người anh ấy sẽ cứng đờ lại, vì anh ấy không biết làm sao để che giấu cảm xúc ấy đi. Thích mỳ tương đen, thích pizza có nhiều pepperoni, đặc biệt không thích ớt chuông. Anh ấy thích ăn kem chocolate, rất ghét vị khoai môn. Anh ấy thích nghe nhạc hip-hop, và jazz nữa, đặc biệt thích những bài nào hay vận dụng chơi chữ. Anh ấy yêu tiếng Hàn vô cùng.” Một làn gió đêm thoảng qua, cuốn những sợi tóc mềm của Jeno phất phơ theo. “Anh ấy là người đa cảm, và rất lo đến sự an toàn của những người anh ấy yêu thương. Vậy nên… Homra hãy cẩn thận nhé.”

Khi nói đến lời cuối, Jeno rời mắt khỏi bầu trời và cũng đứng thẳng trở lại. Cặp mắt cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt Daehyun, nơi đồng tử tràn trề một nỗi niềm không tên, dường như có chút hoài niệm, luyến tiếc, và đoạn tuyệt.

“Cảm ơn em.” Daehyun lẩm bẩm.

“Cảm ơn anh.” Jeno đáp lại. Vòng tay cậu gãy ra, và đôi tay cậu buông thõng trong không trung. “Tôi đã là một người lạ rồi, đối với anh ấy. Vậy nên tôi nghĩ mình không cần đến những điều ấy ghi nhớ trong đầu nữa. Tôi xin phiền ký thác chúng cho anh.”

Người lạ. Dù đã thân thiết với Yongguk ngần ấy năm, và chẳng mấy khi anh chịu mở lòng, nhưng Daehyun có thể đoan chắc anh chưa bao giờ coi cậu bé năm nào anh yêu thương là một người xa lạ. Nhưng lúc này, chứng kiến bóng lưng của Jeno quay bước, sắp sửa rời đi, Daehyun chẳng thể nói cho cậu biết được điều đó. Dường như Daehyun không có quyền hạn để thông báo nó cho cậu.

“Jeno.” Daehyun gọi tên cậu, hy vọng đây có thể là một món quà cảm ơn cho nghĩa tình của một người lạ từng quen. Jeno dừng bước, dù không quay đầu lại, nhưng Daehyun biết cậu đang lắng nghe. Anh mỉm cười; trong trái tim bỗng ấm lên một cảm giác nhẹ nhõm và thanh thản. “Na Jaemin… mong em hãy chăm sóc bàn tay cậu ấy, giùm Yongguk nhé.”

Trong tranh tối, tranh sáng, Daehyun thấy bờ vai Jeno hơi run lên khi nghe anh nói thẳng cái tên của Xích Vương mà cậu đã cố gắng né đi. Nhưng rồi, bóng lưng cao kều ấy lại cất bước, như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Còn Daehyun, anh quay lưng lại với Jeno và mãn nguyện tiến lên bậc thềm thạch cao, trở về với thế giới màu đỏ của chính mình.

Họ chia đôi con đường, hai hướng ngược chiều, trong buổi chạng vạng chan chứa đầy nỗi đau, day dứt, hồi niệm và khắc khoải. Chúng câm lặng, dường như quyền hạn để cất giọng là không bao giờ.


End file.
